Great!
by Markoding Tumpahahe
Summary: Murid angkatan tahun ke-enam dan ke-tujuh diberi tugas yang cenderung lebih kepetualangan. Dan apa? Hermione Granger bersama Draco Malfoy! / Read and Review Please? ;)
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: Bunda angkat aku:D J.K. Rowling always

Pair: Draco Lucius Malfoy x Hermione Jean Granger aka Dramione

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship agak menjurus Romance-_-

Summary: Murid angkatan tahun ke 6 dan ketujuh diberi tugas yang cenderung lebih kepetualangan. Dan apa? Hermione Granger bersama Draco Malfoy!

Timeline: Tahun ketujuh. Hogwarts dibuka kembali!

Warning! Sori banyak typo(s), misstypo(s), cerita aneh, gaje, EYD ga rapih, kependekan, bla bla bla, dan segala kekurangan, mohon dimaafkan :" Author baru:3

**FIRST FANFICTION! THANKS KALO UDAH SUDI MAU BACA DAN REVIEW'-')/**

* * *

**Great! © Always Princess Slytherin**

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading! Read and Review Please? :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hermione Granger's POV**

Ditahun ketujuh ini, aku menjadi ketua murid Putri di Hogwarts. Kupikir menjadi ketua murid sangatlah enak. Tapi, kau harus berpikir 100x jika partner-mu itu seperti orang yang sekarang menjadi partner-ku. Dan.. Kau tak mungkin pernah menyangka, siapa yang menjadi partner-ku tersebut.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Ya! Dia! Seorang Pangeran Slytherin, si sombong, arogan, tukang meng-intimidasi, musang melambung. Dan segala julukan negativ lainnya berada pada dirinya.

Sangat menderita bukan? Aku -Hermione Granger- HARUS satu asrama dengan orang macam dia. Hah! Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padaku. Menyebalkan.

Aku sangat menderita bukan? Kau bayangkan saja! Aku harus satu asrama dengan Draco-simusang melambung-Malfoy.

* * *

**Author's POV (Normal's POV)**

Hermione memanjat memasuki asrama ketua murid. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Draco Malfoy dengan _SANTAI_-nya memegang 1 botol Wiski Api dengan kaki kiri ia lipat keatas paha kaki kanan-nya.

"Malfoy! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" sembur Hermione murka.

"Kau buta, Granger? Tentu saja aku sedang minum ini." jawab Draco santai sambil mengangkat botol Wiski-nya.

"Kauuuuuuuuu!" lolong Hermione murka.

"Ya, Granger? Aku kenapa?"

"Kau tau, Malfoy? Kau menyebalkan!" jawab Hermione langsung beralih kekamarnya. Hermione sudah berkali-kali menegur Draco atas kebiasaanya meminum Wiski Api seperti itu. Ia lelah. Toh, Draco bukan anak kecil yang harus diberitahu berkali-kali bukan?

Sedangkan sang Pangeran Slytherin hanya memutar bola matanya.

* * *

Hermione Granger melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke Aula besar untuk menghadiri makan malam. Ia tadi melupakan makan siang-nya karna tertidur sesiangan. Perutnya berdemo meminta diisi.

Hermione langsung mengarahkan kakinya ke meja Gryffindor.

"Hey Hermione!" sapa Harry saat tersadar Hermione duduk disampingnya.

"Oh! Hey juga Harry!"

Hermione mengambil piring dan banyak makanan. 2 kali lebih banyak dibandingkan porsi biasanya.

"Kau kelaparan, Herm?" tanya Ginny yang sudah setengah jalan menyendokkan makanan kemulut.

"Hah! Kau tidak biasanyawh mwakanh sebhanyak itwu Herwione." Ucap Ron dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Telan dulu, Ron." Ginny memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Hah! Kau tidak biasanya makan sebanyak itu Hermione," ulang Ron yang telah menelan makanannya.

"Kau tak lupa bukan bahwa aku tadi melewatkan makan siang?" tanya Hermione kesal. "Lagipula, kau saja Ron selalu makan lebih banyak dari ini, ya tidak Harry?" Hermione menyikut lengan atas Harry.

"Oh, iya benar itu!"

"Hah! Sudah. Lupakan saja. Ayo makan," suruh Ginny, mengakhiri. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya dan memakan apa yang sudah ada dipiringnya.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan makan dengan keheningan. Atau terkadang terdengar suara tersedak Ron yang ceroboh.

"Attention Please!" suara Prof. McGonagall pengganti Dumbledore sebagai kepala sekolah membahana diaula besar.

Dan disaat itulah Aula Besar mendadak hening.

"Selamat Malam! Maaf mengganggu jamuan makan malam kalian," basa-basi McGonagall. "Aku hanya akan memberitahukan kepada seluruh siswa tahun ke 6 & ke 7 untuk mengikuti tugas. Dan… untuk mengetahui lebih lanjutnya, kalian tinggal dulu disini setelah makan malam. Oke, Trimakasih." Tutup McGonagall.

Terdengar bisik-bisik, gumam-an, dan desas-desus tidak jelas.

"Menurutmu itu apa, Harry?" tanya Hermione gelisah.

"Entahlah.. aku jadi tidak enak deh."

"Sudahlah, lanjut makan saja dulu," putus Ginny.

Mereka ber-2 mengangguk. Sedangkan Ron terlihat seperti tidak peduli.

* * *

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya McGonagall.

Murid murid yang sekarang sudah berdiri dihadapkan McGonagall hanya mengangguk.

Makan malam barusaja berakhir 15 menit yang lalu. Dan selain kelas 6 dan 7, semua murid telah bubar jalan.

"Oke, aku akan mengumumkan keseluruhannya." McGonagall mengawali.

Terdengar guma-an tidak sabar dari beberapa murid.

"Kalian akan mengikuti petualangan, atau yaa.. bisa kita sebut tugas. Staff Hogwarts menyelenggarakan ini hanya untuk evaluasi saja. Kalian harus menemukan 1 kunci emas didalam sebuah box. Kalian juga akan terbagi dalam sebuah kelompok. 1 kelompok berisi 8 orang. Aku akan membagikan kertas yang berisi nama-nama hutan yang masih meliputi garis batas penyihir. Ah! Dan tenang saja, hutan hutan tersebut masih dalam negri." Jelas McGonagall panjang lebar.

"Aku akan menghamburkan kertas ini, dan kalian masing-masing mengambil satu. Mengerti? Jangan dibuka sebelum aku menyuruhnya." titah McGonagall sambil mengambil sebuah mangkuk berisi banyak gulungan kertas.

SWEEER!

Kertas kertas berhamburan. Murid-murid berjongkok mengambil gulungan kertas tersebut. Lalu kembali berdiri seperti semula.

3 menit

"Semua sudah dapat?" tanya McGonagall setelah melihat murid-murid sudah kembali berdiri dengan tenang.

Murid-murid mengangguk.

"Oke, silakan kalian buka!"

Murid-murid membukanya. Terdengar gumam-an "kau dapat apa?" atau "yah.. kita berbeda." atau "Yeah! Kita bersama." Rupa rupa.

"Disini, ada 5 nama hutan, diantaranya, _Victoria, Allegra, Shaula, Befella, dan Geralda_." Jelas McGonagall.

Murid-murid mengangguk tak sabar.

"Oke, siapa yang mendapatkan Victoria?" tanya McGonagall. "Maju." lanjutnya.

8 anak –pastinya- mengacung. 2 Slytherin, 3 Hufflepuff, 1 Gryffindor, dan 2 Ravenclaw.

"Selanjutnya, siapa yang mendapatkan Allegra?" tanya McGonagall. "Kesebelah kiri." Titahnya.

Hermione beringsut maju kesebelah kiri McGonagall. Ia celingak-celinguk siapa saja yang 1 kelompok dengannya.

Hermione Granger-dirinya-, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Theodorre Nott, dan Oh Tidak! _Pangeran-nya_, satu kelompok dengan-nya! Yeah! Kau benar!

_Draco Malfoy._

Hermione menjadi gelisah sendiri melihat Draco Malfoy.

"Harry, tak mungkin bukan kita harus berkelompok dengan simusang itu? Ia kenapa berada dikelompok kita?" bisik Hermione ditelinga Harry.

"Hmm, kau tau bukan jika Professor McGonagall tidak ingin para murid bercanda? Yeah. Kita sekelompok dengan si Malfoy itu." Harry tak kalah gelisah.

"Hey Drake! Kau selalu sekelompok dengan _putrimu_ itu! Jangan-jangan kalian berjodoh!" gurau Blaise menyikut Draco.

"Maksudmu?"

"Drake! Kau itu idiot sekali. Itu! _Princess-mu_. Hermione Granger! Satu kelompok dengamu! Lihat kebelakang!" ucap Blaise menahan tawa.

Draco secepat mungkin melihat kebelakang. Hermione Granger.

"Merlin! Sedang apa kau disitu, Granger!" tanya Draco sinis. Draco mendekati Hermione.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hermione tak kalah sinis.

"Kau buta? Untuk apa aku disini jika aku tidak mendapatkan Allegra, uh?!" sembur Draco.

"Oh Merlin!" ucap Hermione mundur.

Ya. Hermione Granger harus belajar bekerja sama dengan Draco Malfoy mulai saat ini.

* * *

Ginny Weasley terlihat sedang mengusap-ngusap punggung Hermione Granger selepas mereka keluar dari aula besar. Hermione akan menenangkan dirinya diasrama Gryffindor saat ini!

"Kau tau Gin! Aku malas bekerja sama dengan simusang Pirang itu! Dewi Fortuna selalu saja tidak berpihak padaku Gin." Hermione bersungut-sungut saat mereka sudah duduk disofa ruang rekreasi Gryffindor didepan perapian.

"Hermione, sudahlah. Itu hanya.." ucapan Ginny terpotong.

"Hanya apa, Gin?" cerca Hermione.

Ginny tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi. Ia tau Hermione sangatlah kesal harus bekerja sama dengan si Pirang itu. Ginny mewajarinya.

"Sudahlah, Herm. Aku tau kau selalu kesal dibuatnya. Tapi, mungkin Merlin ingin mengujimu." Jelas Ginny meyakinkan.

"Merlin selalu saja tidak adil padaku Gin." Hermione menggelamkan kepalanya dibantal sofa.

"Sudah. Kau akan menginap disini Herm?" tanya Ginny.

"Tidak. Aku harus berpatroli dengan si Pirang gila itu." Pandangan mata Hermione menerawang jauh kearah perapian.

"Yasudah. Aku takkan keberatan. Jaga dirimu, Herm. Ini akhir November. Cuaca sudah mendingin, Herm." Ginny menepuk punggung Hermione saat Hermione hendak keluar dari asrama Gryffindor.

Hermione tersenyum kearah Ginny. Ia tahu Ginny adalah sahabat yang paling perhatian padanya.

"Terimakasih, Gin."

* * *

"Alandelous." Hermione mengucapkan kata sandi asrama ketua murid yang aneh itu.

Lukisan berayun.

Hermione segera masuk kedalam asrama ketua murid.

Hermione melirik jam diatas perapian. Pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Masih ada waktu 30 menit untuk bersantai.

Ngomong-ngomong dimana Draco Malfoy? Ekor mata Hermione menyapu Ruang Ketua Murid. Ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Hah! Sudahlah, untuk apa ia mencari orang arrogant seperti Malfoy Junior itu? Paling-paling ia sedang dikamar mandi atau dikamarnya mungkin. Tidak usah dipikirkan.

Hermione memejamkan matanya. Lalu 3 detik kemudian ia mengambil bantal sofa dibelakangnya dan ia simpan diatas pahanya yang masih terbalut rok seragam Hogwarts. Ia sesegera mungkin menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas bantal tersebut. Semua pikirannya ia curahkan.

Memori memori nya berputar.

_Surat dari Hogwarts._

_Harry._

_Ron._

_Sorcerer's Stone._

_Draco Malfoy._

_Mudblood_

_Ginny._

_Chamber of Secret._

_Polyjus._

_Sirius Black._

_Buckbeak._

_Shrieking Shack._

_Cedric Diggory._

_Goblet of Fire._

_Viktor Krum._

_Yule Ball._

_Laskar Dumbledore._

_Kementrian._

_Amortentia._

_Err-My-Knee._

_Horcrux._

_Kematian Dumbledore._

_Menara Astronomi._

_Obliviate._

_Berkelana mencari Horcrux._

_Malfoy Manor._

_Dobby._

_Shell Cottage._

_Lemari besi Bellatrix._

_Hogwarts._

_Perang._

_Kematian Voldemort._

Memori masa lalunya yang sangatlah kelam. Air matanya sedikit menetes hingga membasahi bantal. Bahunya bergetar. Rambut ikalnya sudah kusut.

"Kau cengeng sekali, Granger."

_Suara berat itu._ Suara yang sangat ia benci karna ia lah yang membuat Hermione dipandang rendah. Mudblood. Kejadian ditahun keduanya berputar-putar setiap melihat partner ketua muridnya.

_Draco Malfoy._

Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. "Kau tidak tau masalahku." Hermione menjawab ketus, lalu bangkit dari sofa sambil mengusap beberapa tetes air mata lagi. Ia akan kekamarnya sekarang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Draco.

"Kau peduli padaku, Malfoy?" Hermione menyeringai.

"Percaya dirimu tinggi sekali, Granger." Draco memutar bola matanya.

"Aaaah.. Dracoooo.. kau perhatian sekali padakuu.." goda Hermione.

"Iuuuh. Aku hanya bertanya kau mau kemana saja, Granger." ketus Draco.

"Aku mau kekamar, Malfoy. Kenapa?" Hermione tak sabar.

"Aku hanya ingin aku dan kau berpatroli saja." Jelas Draco sambil berjalan kedekat lukisan.

"Ah iya! Aku lupa. Tunggu aku, Malfoy!" ucap Hermione sambil berlalu.

"Maka itu, jangan Percaya Diri dulu Granger. Yeah.. aku tunggu kau. Aku baik sekaliii~" Draco menyeringai. Draco kembali berjalan menjauh dari lukisan, kembali keruang rekreasi Ketua Murid.

"Iuuuh, singkirkan seringai-an jelek itu dari hadapanku, Malfoy!" Hermione berjalan kearah wastafel lalu membasuk mukanya. Ia juga mengambil sisir berwarna ungu miliknya yang berada didepan cermin watafel. Ia mulai menyisir rambutnya yang kusut. Setelahnya, ia menyimpan sisir ungunya kembali yang ia simpan didekat sisir hijau milik Draco. Slytherin. Cih.

"Kau lama sekali, Granger. Tidak usah berdandan. Kita akan berpatroli, bukan kepesta Granger. Cepatlah." Ucap Draco.

"Malfoy! Aku bukan berdandan. Aku hanya sedikit menyisir." Hermione berjalan ketus kearah Draco.

"Ayo! Cepatlah." Draco berjalan duluan kearah lukisan.

Hermione sebenarnya sudah malas. Langkah kakinya terseok-seok kearah lukisan.

Draco dan Hermione keluar dari asrama ketua murid. Patroli dimulai.

Angin berhembus kencang.

DEG!

Hermione lupa! Ia tak membawa sweater.

Hermione berjalan sekitar 4 meter dibelakang Draco. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Bayangkan! Diakhir November seperti ini! Yang notabene cuaca sudah mendingin. HeadGirl kita lupa membawa swaeter-nya, Guys!

Hermione memperlambat jalannya. Giginya agak bergemelatukan. Draco hanya bersantai didepan karna ia membawa mantel kulit hitamnya. Hah! Laki-laki tidak peka sekali sih!

Hermione sesekali hanya mengangguk atau menjawab "Terserah kau saja." jika Draco bertanya tentang murid-murid yang melanggar jam malam "Bagaimana, Granger? Kau setuju atas pemotongan poin asramanya?" atau jika Draco bertanya "Kita beri detensi saja!" hah! Bahkan Draco bertanya seperti itu saja tidak melihat kearahnya.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. THE BRIGTEST WITCH IN HER AGE lupa membawa sweater diakhir November seperti ini! Konyol sekali, bukan? Oh Merlin! Kau salah memberi penghargaan kepadanya.

Draco yang menyadari kelambatan Hermione menengok kearah Hermione, "Granger, kau lam-" kata-kata Draco terpotong. Matanya membelakak lebar.

HERMIONE GRANGER! Iya benar Hermione Granger! Sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan gigi bergemelatukan. _Merlin's Beard!_

"Oh Merlin! Kau idiot sekali, Granger! Kau tidak melihat kalender berapa minggu, sih?" Draco berjalan ketus kearah Hermione.

"Oh Malfoy! Aku hanya lupa membawa sweater! Ah!" Hermione merutuki dirinya sendiri yang jatuh terduduk karna kakinya begitu lemas. Bukan kebas.

"Kau idiot sekali, Hermione.." Draco membantu Hermione berdiri lalu duduk bersama-nya dibangku lorong-lorong Hogwarts.

"Ah! Kau enak sih, Malfoy! Kau memakai mantel. Aku belum sempat mengganti seragamku tau! Dan kau tau?! Itu semua gara-gara kau yang membuatku terburu-buru! Hah! Dan—dan apa kau bilang tadi? Hermione? Wow!" Hermione pura-pura berdecak kagum. Hah!

"Ap-apa? Aku hanya, ah! Sudahlah, lupakan saja, Granger!" Draco memutar bola matanya.

"WOW! Kau tau, Merlin? Seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy! Seorang Pangeran Slytherin, Pewaris Tunggal Klan Malfoy! Memanggil seorang yang **DULU** ia juluki sebagai 'mudblood' dengan nama depannya!? Oh Merlin!" Hermione melebihi-lebihkan expressi-nya dan menekan kata "DULU"

Draco kesal. Tapi, sepersekian detik kemudian, ia malah menyeringai, "Ah! Kau tersanjung kupanggil dengan nama depanmu, 'Mione?" Draco malah balik menggodanya.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Ah! Ia termakan omongan-nya sendiri. "Drakkie… kau senang sekali menggodaku? Aww.. suatu Kelangkaan tersendiri." Hermione tertawa-tawa.

"Hah! Sudahlah aku akan kembali keasrama. Patroli sudah selesai, Malfoy!" Hermione mencoba bangkit. Tapi, ah! Kan tadi sudah kukatakan. Kakinya lemas. Ia jatuh terduduk lagi.

"Kau bodoh sekali, Granger!" sembur Draco sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Hah!" Hermione mencoba bangkit lagi. Tapi, ia malah jatuh terduduk lagi. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Ia meringis dan mengusap-ngusap betisnya.

"Sudahlah, Granger. Mau kembali tidak? Bersamaku." Draco mengulurkan tangannya.

"Em.. serius?" Hermione ragu.

"Hah! Granger! Aku juga punya sisi baik, tau!" Draco merasa kesal. "Sudah, tak ada waktu lagi untuk berdebat. Mau kembali atau tidak?" Draco terlihat tidak sabar.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Hermione menerima uluran tangan Draco. Draco membantunya berdiri.

Lalu?! Kalian tau apa? Draco mengaturkan posisi tangan Hermione agar Hermione merangkul kebelakang leher Draco.

_IYA! KAU BENAR! DRACO MALFOY MEMAPAH HERMIONE GRANGER!_

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Great! Chapter 1**

* * *

**MY FIRTS FF, OH MERLIN!**

Ini aku ngerjain sekitar 2 jam karna diganggu kaka dan tergoda liat fb dan twitter-_-

aaaah! iya, iya! aku juga gatau ini apaaaaa=3= bingung aku ini-_- haha! Sori karna cuma 2,1k Word=3= deeeuh.. author baru:3 ini juga proses editing-nya lama banget gara2 direcokin sama Kaka-_- aduh! maaf juga kalo bahasa dan EYD-nya berantakan:3

tapi, aku sangat berterimakasih jika kalian masih sudi untuk membaca dan me-review :3 sangat, sangat berterimakasih! beneran! terlebih lagi karna aku Author baru dan dari dulu kerjaannya cuma review-_- beneran makasih banget, kalo kalian sudi baca dan review! entah meng-kritik kekurangannya, atau masukan-masukan, InsyaAllah akan aku terima dan _kalau aku mampu_, aku benahin kekuranganku sama masukan2 dari Reviewer untuk chapter berikutnya=3=

Review kalian semangatku:3 beneran deh-V ngga bohong gue mah u,u

Akhir kata, Read and Review Please?

**2.014 without A/N  
A Princess Slytherin  
****Edited: Tanggerang, 01.44 dinihari-_-  
Published: Tanggerang, 01,12 siang.**


	2. Rencana

Disclaimer: Bunda angkat aku:D J.K. Rowling always

Pair: Draco Lucius Malfoy x Hermione Jean Granger aka Dramione

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship agak menjurus Romance-_-

Summary: Murid angkatan tahun ke 6 dan ketujuh diberi tugas yang cenderung lebih kepetualangan. Dan apa? Hermione Granger bersama Draco Malfoy!

Timeline: Tahun ketujuh. Hogwarts dibuka kembali!

Warning! Sori banyak typo(s), misstypo(s), cerita aneh, gaje, EYD ga rapih, kependekan, **OOC bangettssss kayanya TT,,TT** bla bla bla, dan segala kekurangan, mohon dimaafkan :" Author baru:3

**INI FIRST FANFICTION! THANKS KALO UDAH SUDI MAU BACA DAN REVIEW'-')/**

**Great! © Always Princess Slytherin**

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading! Read and Review Please? :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Great!**_

_** Chapter 2**_

Still Author's POV (Normal POV)

"Kau kenapa sih, Granger?" tanya Draco saat ditengah jalan mereka akan kembali keasrama ketua murid.

"Apanya yang kenapa, Malfoy?" Hermione mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Kau." Draco mengerahkan dagunya kearah Hermione yang sedang ia papah.

"Aku kenapa?" Hermione malah semakin bingung.

"Kau. Bodoh. Sekali." Draco berucap santai sambil menunjuk Hermione dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau berani berkata seperti itu, Malfoy? Oh ya? Aku bodoh? Lalu mengapa aku selalu menjadi nomor 1 disemua kelas?" Hermione menyeringai.

"Justru itu. Aku heran mengapa kau yang selalu menjadi nomor 1 di semua kelas, bisa dengan bodohnya lupa membawa mantel, atau ya setidaknya sweater?! Kau lupa bahwa ini akhir November, Granger? Konyol." Draco berkata lancar. Ia memang pintar memutar balikkan fakta. Kau tidak lupa bukan bahwa ia seorang Malfoy?! Cih.

"Hah!" Hermione hanya berkata seperti itu, karena apa yang dikatakan Draco memang benar.

"Aku pintar, bukan?" Draco menyeringai.

"Pintar membalik-balik-an kata-kata orang, uh!" Hermione berujal kesal sambil memberengut.

"Haha.." Draco tertawa sekilas, lalu kembali fokus untuk berjalan keasrama ketua murid.

* * *

**Asrama Ketua Murid**

"Ng.. Granger, ngomong-ngomong kau berat sekali." Draco bersungut-sungut begitu sudah membantu Hermione mendudukan disofa ruang rekreasi.

"Diamlah." Hermione sudah lelah.

"Hng.." Draco hanya bergumam tak jelas.

Setelahnya, Hermione bangkit berdiri yang langsung hampir ambruk. Tapi, ia masih bisa menyeimbangkannya. Lalu pergi ke wastafel.

Menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka.

Lalu kembali kekamar dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama.

Setelahnya, ia tak ingat apa-apa karna setelah berbaring dikasur ia langsung memejamkan matanya dan terlelap juga

* * *

**Aula Besar, Sarapan Pagi**

"Pagi, Guys!" sapa Hermione saat ia sudah duduk dihadapkan Harry dan Ginny juga disebelah Ron.

"Hmm…" mereka hanya mengangguk dan bergumam tidak jelas. Segera saja, Hermione mengambil piring dan mengambil beberapa makanan.

"Kau sudah persiapan untuk evaluasi besok, Gin?" tanya Hermione disela-sela sarapannya.

"Baru sebagian, Herm. Mungkin akan kulanjutkan setelah pelajaran ramalan." Jawab Ginny.

"Merlin! Kau mengambil pelajaran si _nyentrik_?" Hermione memasang expressi terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau berlebihan. Ya, tentu saja aku mengambilnya. Banyak yang mengambilnya juga, sih. Aku jadi tidak enak jika aku tidak mengambilnya, uh." Ginny mengeluh. Hermione malah tertawa.

Pandangan Hermione menyapu seluruh aula besar. Melihat meja para guru, menengok kebelakang sampai akhirnya pandangannya bersibobrok dengan Draco Malfoy. Hermione menyunggingkan senyum _terimakasih_ karna tadi malam ia sudah dibantu oleh Draco. Draco menaikkan alis yang malah membuat Hermione memberengut. _Malfoy selalu saja berhasil membuat orang lain kesal,_ pikir Hermione.

"Kau kenapa, Herm?" tanya Harry.

"Hah. Oh, tidak." Hermione melanjutkan sarapannya. "Kau sudah packing untuk evaluasi, Harry? Ron?" Hermione mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum Harry mendelik lagi.

"Umm.. belum. Nanti sajalah. Setelah makan malam." Ron menjawab santai membuat Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Ron, aku juga memang belum. Tapi, aku akan packing secepat mungkin agar tidak ada barang-barang yang tertinggal. Ron! Kita itu evaluasi dihutan selama seminggu! Hey, Ronald! Dengarkan aku!" Hermione memanggilnya seperti itu karna kesal melihat Ron memutar bola matanya.

"Oke, 'Mione. Aku akan prepared setelah Pelajaran Hagrid." Ron pasrah. Hermione menyeringai.

"Kau, Harry? Sudah?" tanya Hermione yang kini menatap bola mata emerald Harry.

"Belum juga, aku akan packing bersama Ron, 'Mione." Harry malah nyengir lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Kalian pemalas." Hermione berkata begitu sambil memasang kebiasaanya. Memutar bola mata yang mana malah dibalas cengiran oleh Harry dan Ron.

"Kau ambil pemeliharaan satwa gaib, Harry?" tanya Ron.

"Oh! Tentu saja. Hagrid akan memberikanku pupuk penyubur _Archelopment_ yang ditugaskan Sprout. Aku tak mau selama evaluasi ini berjalan, tanamanku menjadi tidak ter-urus. Nanti yang ada, aku mendapatkan Troll pada herbologi, uh!" Harry bergidik.

"Merlin! Aku juga ingin!" Ron mengetukkan meja pelan.

"Kau tidak bilang pada Hagrid, sih. Kau mengambil pemeliharaan satwa gaib juga, 'kan?" tanya Harry.

"Ah! Aku mengambilnya. Ya sudah, nanti aku akan mencoba bicara pada Hagrid." Ron mengangguk-ngangguk. "Kalau kau, Herm? Sudah ada pupuk untuk _Archelopment_?" tanya Ron yang sarapannya sudah kandas.

"Aku sudah memintanya pada Hagrid." Ucap Hermione. "Tadi pagi sebelum sarapan. Dan Hagrid berjanji akan memberikannya saat Pemeliharaan satwa gaib nanti." Lanjut Hermione santai dan menyuapkan suapan terakhirnya.

"Kalian meninggalkanku? Teganya." Ron memasang expressi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Berlebihan." Ucap Ginny. Dan mereka malah tertawa.

"Mau kekelas transfigurasi bersama, Herm?" tanya Harry yang mulai bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ayo." Hermione juga mulai bangkit.

"Kalian tidak mengajakku?" tanya Ron.

"Hah! Ya sudah, Ronald, kau ingin kekelas tranfigurasi bersamaku dan Hermione?'" Harry memasang tampang malasnya kepada Ron.

Ron tertawa. "Ayo." Jawab Ron lalu bangkit dan berjalan bersama Harry dan Hermione kekelas tranfigurasi.

Ginny? Ia hanya tersenyum dan juga mulai bangkit untuk ikut pelajaran pertama ini. Arithmancy.

* * *

_Kelas Transfigurasi selesai._

_Kelas Ramuan juga sudah selesai._

Saatnya makan siang.

Aula besar terdengar sangat ramai karna celotehan-celotehan murid Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione asik mengobrol dimeja Gryffindor.

"Tadi benar-benar membuatku stress! Yang benar saja! Kita harus mentransfigurasikan meja menjadi bantal? Oh Merlin!" Ron menepuk dahinya.

Hermione tertawa. "Kau tak pernah ber-inisiatif untuk membaca, sih! Aku sih, sebelumnya sudah pernah menekuni." Hemione tersenyum bangga.

"Hah! Kau tau bukan tipikal laki-laki, Herm?" ucap Harry sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tau sekaliiiiiiiiii!" Hermione melebihi-lebihkan. "Laki-laki itu, makhluk menyebalkan, pemalas, suka mengganggu, dan tidak kreatif." Hermione tertawa-tawa saat mengucapkannya. Ginny ikut tertawa yang berada disamping Hermione.

"Benar sekali!" Ginny yang masih tertawa malah menyetujui juga.

"Hah!" Ron kesal. Ginny dan Hermione semakin tertawa melihatnya.

"Ingat Ron! Harry! Besok kita sudah akan mulai evaluasi! Jangan lupa membawa-" ucapan Hermione terpotong.

"Iya, iya, Hermione. Aku tau. Aku tau. Tidak usah berkali-kali menyebutkannya." Harry memutar bola mata kesal.

"Hah! Tipikal kalian yang selalu sembrono dalam segala hal." Hermione berujar kesal.

"Hah! Kau itu kakak-ku, Ronald! Kau harus mencontoh yang baik padaku. Bukannya aku yang memberi contoh padamu!" Ginny juga ikut mengomel.

"Girls!" Harry kesal.

"Ya, Harry?" tanya Hermione manis tapi sorot matanya menusuk.

"Uh!"

"Kalian itu! Kalian tau bukan bahwa evaluasi dijalankan selama satu minggu?! Sedangkan kalian?! Barang-barang suka tertinggal, sembrono, lupa ini, lupa itu. Maka itu, aku mencoba seminimal mungkin untuk mengurangi resiko atas kelupaan kalian terhadap barang-barang yang diperlukan saat evaluasi." Hermione berceloteh panjang lebar yang disambut dengan tatapan malas Harry dan Ron serta cekikikan Ginny.

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja, Herm."

"Kau!"

"Hermione, sudahlah." Ginny menepuk punggung Hermione yang sudah setengah berdiri.

* * *

**Kelas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib.**

Hagrid sudah keluar dari pondoknya. Badan besarnya, membuat ia tak bisa berjalan cepat.

"Aku akan memberikan beberapa instruksi untuk evaluasi kalian besok." Hagrid memulai pelajaran.

"Oke, kalian berkelompok dengan kelompok masing-masing berdasarkan hutan." lanjutnya.

Terdengar gumaman "Oh Merlin, ini menyebalkan." Atau "Ini membosankan." Atau "Ini sangat tidak menyenangkan." Dan beberapa gumaman menyebalkan lainnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo, Victoria kesini. Allegra, kesini. Shaula, kemari. Befalda, dan Geralda tidak, tidak, jangan menyatu seperti itu." Hagrid memberi instruksi.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Theo, dan Blaise menyatu. Mereka saling pandang. Tatapan tajam.

5 menit

Setelah semua masuk kedalam kelompok masing-masing dan rapi, suasana tetiba menjadi hening. Hagrid melanjutkan instruksi-nya.

"Oke, kalian nanti akan mencari sebuah kunci emas yang kami taruh didalam sebuah box didalam tanah yang telah kami sihir agar tidak bisa digali dengan sihir. Kalian mengerti maksudku, bukan?"

Anggukan.

"Nah, sekarang aku ingin kalian berunding untuk menentukan ketua kelompok kalian karna aku akan membagikan peta masing-masing hutan. Aku beri kalian 10 menit."

Dan setelahnya, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Theo, dan Blaise saling pandang satu sama lain.

1 menit

"Aku ingin ketua-nya laki-laki." Luna mencairkan suasana.

"Setuju." Hermione menyetujuinya.

"Yeah, kayanya oke." Ginny juga seperti itu.

"Jadi, kalian pilih siapa?" tanya Ron.

"Umm.. harus Slytherin!" ucap Blaise.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Zabini. Kita bukan berdasarkan asrama. Profesional, lah." Hermione berujar geram.

"Terserah kau saja, Miss-Know-It-All." Blaise mengerling Hermione.

Kau tau. Putaran bola mata.

"Hah! Menurutku, Malfoy juga oke. Dia ketua murid, bukan?" usul Luna.

"Lun, karna itu. Aku tak mau ia terbebani dengan 2 tugas dan nanti memiliki alasan untuk tidak mengerjakan tugas ketua murid-nya. Harry, kau mau?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku sih, oke oke saja. Tergantung yang lain." ucap Harry santai.

"Yah.. oke saja, sih. Bagaimana?" tanya Ginny.

"Yeah, aku juga tidak mau terbebani dengan 2 tugas. Aku setuju jika Potter yang menjadi ketua." Draco mengangguk.

"Yang lain?" Hermione bertanya pendapat anggota lain. Ia tak mau dicap pilih kasih karna langsung memilih temannya sebagai ketua.

Luna mengangguk.

Oh! Ginny sudah pasti.

Theo dan Blaise saling pandang.

"Uh! Yasudah lah. Oke." Putus Blaise pada akhirnya.

Dan? Theo ikut mengangguk.

Selesai, 'kan?

"Sudah mendapat ketua kelompok?" tanya Hagrid beberapa menit kemudian. "Ketua kelompok. Maju kesini." Lanjut Hagrid sambil memegang beberapa gulungan kertas yang sudah agak tua.

Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Anthony Goldstein, Roger Davies, dan Seamus Finnengan maju kehadapan Hagrid.

Hagrid membungkuk lalu berbicara pelan, "Oke, ini peta dari masing-masing hutan. Aku memberi tanda X di tempat dimana box yang berada dibawah tanah itu berada. Aku juga memberikan tanda ini, untuk menjelaskan dimana kalian memulai perjalanan. Simpan ini baik-baik. Pelajari. Dan jangan sampai lupa untuk membawa kompas." Jelas Hagrid sambil menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa tanda dipeta yang ia pegang. Peta Victoria.

"Kompas?" tanya Anthony.

"_Muggle thing_. Itu akan mempermudah kalian mencari arah mata angin. Aku tak mau evaluasi ini membuat kalian tersasar di hutan. Kalian bisa meminta atau meminjam kompas milik anggota regu kalian yang kelahiran muggle." jelas Hagrid panjang lebar. "Ada lagi yang mau bertanya?" tanya Hagrid.

Semua saling pandang. Lalu menggeleng.

"Oke, cukup." Hagrid mengakhirinya.

Lalu dengan begitu, semuanya kembali kekelompok masing-masing.

* * *

"Semua sudah siap. Yeah. Pakaian…—" Malam ini, Hermione sedang mendata, memeriksa, dan memastikan apa saja yang ia bawa untuk evaluasi besok.

"Demi Merlin, Granger! Sudah kuperhatikan, kau membuka-tutup perkamen itu! Kau sudah berkali-kali memeriksanya, Granger! Ah!" Draco terlihat muak.

"Malfoy, evaluasi ini diadakan sela—" kata-kata Hermione terpotong.

"Seminggu, Granger! Iya, aku tau. Dan kau sudah menggunakan mantra-perluasan-tak-terdeteksi pada _travel bag_-mu itu, Granger!" Draco menjambak rambutnya.

"Kau! Daripada kau terus-terusan padaku seperti ini, lebih baik kau siapkan saja apa yang kau perlukan besok! Hush..hush! pergi kau, Malfoy!" Hermione melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti sedang mengusir kucing.

"Granger, aku sudah menyiapkan apa yang aku butuhkan besok dan sudah memeriksanya!" Draco terpancing emosi.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu, kau tidak usah memprovokatoriku, sudah! Sana! Kau tidak usah berada didekatku saat ini! Kerjakanlah sesuatu yang berguna, Malfoy! Shoo shoo!" Hermione membanting dirinya kesal diatas sofa berwarna peach di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murd.

"Kau menyebalkan, Granger." Draco memutar bola matanya.

"Kau lebih menyebalkan, Malfoy." Hermione menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas kedua telapak tangannya yang ia tumpu dikedua pahanya.

"Hah! Aku lelah. Lebih baik aku tidur saja!" suara Draco membuat Hermione mendongak.

"Yasudah, kau tidur saja, sana! Shoo! Siapa suruh pula untuk menggangguku seperti ini?" ujar Hermione santai sambil duduk bersila diatas sofa. Ia telah mengganti pakaian seragamnya menjadi piyama bergambar _ice cream_-nya.

"Hah! Kau mengusirku, Granger?" Draco mendelik pada Hermione.

"Ya, begitulah.." ucap Hermione santai sambil memilin-milin rumbai-rumbai sofa.

"Menye—" kata-kata Draco terpotong.

"Sudah kukatakan, 'kan Malfoy? Kau lebih menyebalkan dari aku." Hermione memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hah!" Draco hanya berkata seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, Malfoy! Aku juga lelah harus beradu argumen dan berdebat denganmu disaat seperti ini! Lagipula, kau kan mau tidur! Sudah! Tidur saja sana!" Hermione menggerak-gerakan tangannya layaknya pengusiran.

"Granger!" Draco menggeram.

"Malfoy! Pergi tidur!" Hemione mengusirnya.

Setelahnya, Draco mulai berjalan kekamar tidurnya dengan mengucapkan beberapa gumaman tidak jelas. Hermione terkekeh mendengarnya.

* * *

**Aula Besar**

Hah! Tipikal jika sarapan berlangsung. Suasana tak pernah hening. Celotehan, cekikikkan, dan segala yang terjadi ditempat ini setiap sarapan membuat tempat ini akan hening. Hening? Hanya akan terjadi jika ada pengumuman dari Guru.

"Herm, Professor McGonagall mengatakan kita akan mulai evaluasi pukul berapa?" tanya Ron.

"Aku tidak tau, Ron. Coba tanyakan Harry. Ia ketua kelompok, bukan?" ucap Hermione menyikut Harry pelan.

"Uh.. um, ada apa?" tanya Harry yang sedari tadi asik menghabiskan sarapannnya.

"Um.. Hagrid atau Prof. McGonagall berkata pukul berapa kita akan mulai evaluasi, Harry?" tanya Ron mendongak.

"Pukul 12 siang. Mereka sedang mengatur portkey setelah sarapan ini." Jelas Harry.

Ron dan Hermione manggut-manggut.

Sepertinya perjalanan seru akan dimulai…

* * *

"Kalian sudah menemukan semua anggota regu kalian?" Hagrid sedang mengarahi ketua kelompok untuk yang kebeberapa kalinya.

Ketua kelompok hanya mengangguk.

"OH Merlin! Sudah berapa kali ini dilakukan?" keluh Theo yang melihat kearah Hagrid dan ketua kelompok dari semua regu.

"Sabar, Nott. Kau tak mau evaluasi ini menjadi hancur karna Hagrid salah atau atau lupa memberi instruksi bukan?" Hermione mencoba bersabar.

Theo menghela nafas bosan.

2 menit kemudian, Harry kembali berkumpul bersama mereka.

"Instruksi tambahan apa lagi, Potter?" Blaise juga terlihat sama tidak sabarnya.

Sambutan dari headgirl kita, putaran bola mata.

Harry mengambil nafas, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. "Kita akan start di hutan Allegra, tepat dimulut hutan. Kita juga sudah diatur portkey untuk kesana. Juga, kita tak akan dibimbing lagi disaat sudah sampai dimulut hutan. Jika dalam keadaan genting, kita hanya bisa mengeluarkan patronus. Mengerti?"

Semua mengangguk. Harry menghela nafas lagi.

"Tentang tugas-tugas, kalian semua sudah mengerti?" pandangan Harry menyapu ke-7 anggotanya.

Semua mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba, Luna mengacungkan tangannya.

"Umm.. Hary, apakah di hutan nanti kita akan berpencar?" Luna bertanya dengan agak ragu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Untuk itu, aku belum tau. Kita lihat situasi dan kondisi yang memungkinkan dulu." Jawab Harry.

Luna mengangguk, lalu tersenyum.

"Lalu sekarang apa, Potter?" tanya Draco.

"Um, semua sudah siap?" tanya Harry ragu.

Ke-7 anggota mengangguk.

"Jika sudah, aku akan mengambil portkey yang masih ada di Hagrid. Tunggu sebentar." Harry beralih kedepan untuk mengambil portkey.

"Membosankan." Rutuk Theo kesal sambil memberengut.

"Kau dari tadi, kerjaan-nya hanya mengeluh, mengeluh, dan mengeluh saja. Kau tau, Nott? Ini akan menjadi seru. Tidak, tidak. Aku yakin ini pasti akan menyenangkan." Hermione berbicara sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Hah! Terserah kau sajalah, Granger." Theo memutar bola matanya yang mana langsung dibalas putaran bola mata juga oleh Hermione.

"Kau masih ada tugas Ketua Murid, Drake?" Blaise mencoba membuka topik lain.

"Um.. sebenarnya masih ada. Hanya saja, kemarin aku dan Granger sudah rapat dengan prefek kelas 4 dan 5 untuk meng-koordinasi-kan keadaan selama Prefek kelas 6 & 7 evaluasi. Semoga saja mereka dapat dipercaya dan tidak mengacau. Hah!" jawab Draco.

"Kau sudah membagi jadwal patroli mereka, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione sambil mengerling pada Draco.

"Umm.. sudah, Granger. Aku berikan perkamennya pada salah satu prefek Ravenclaw kelas 5, yang aku lupa namanya." Draco justru malah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seperti orang bingung. Lalu terkekeh.

"hah! Sudahlah. Untuk seminggu ini, aku minta kalian berdua, headboy dan headgirl untuk melepas penat kalian atas tugas ketua murid kalian. Aku meminta kalian berdua untuk berpikir jernih untuk satu minggu kedepan ini saat evaluasi." Ginny berucap lancar.

Draco dan Hermione manggut-manggut.

"Oke, aku akan memberikan beberapa instruksi penting dulu untuk kalian." harry yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dalam gerombolan mereka lagi, memasang expressi serius. "Jika nanti, kita diharuskan untuk berpencar. Aku akan membagi kalian dalam 4 kelompok yang tentu saja, kau mengerti bahwa, jika berpencar, kita dipasangkan. Lalu, jika situasinya memungkinkan kita untuk berpencar, aku mau kalian mengabariku jika ada apa-apa dengan patronus. Semua sudah memiliki patronus, bukan?" Harry memastikan.

Semua mengangguk.

Oke.

"Sebelum, kita menggunakan portkey ini untuk memulai evaluasi, aku mau bertanya pada kalian, apa kalian ada yang tidak dimengerti atas instruksiku atau Hagrid?" Harry bertanya serius.

Hening.

Saling pandang.

Lalu menggeleng.

"Oke, jika begitu, aku mau kita menjaga terhadap satu sama lain untuk mengurangi resiko tidak baik dalam perjalanan evaluasi kali ini. Kalian siap? Kita pergi bersama. Bersatu." Harry menumpukan tangannya pada Portkey.

Ginny, diatasnya.

Setelah itu Ron, Hermione, lalu Luna.

Para Slytherin saling pandang dulu sebelum mereka juga menyatakan tangannya dengan anggota yang lain.

Setelahnya, bumi terasa berputar, pandangan berputar-putar, tak tentu arah. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian…

Bruk!

Yap. Mereka jatuh bersamaan. Setelah membersihkan baju dari sedikit kotoran, mereka saling pandang. Lalu pandangannya bersibobrok dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Benar. Garis batas memulai evaluasi dalam Hutan Allegra.

Semua Petualangan itu, berawal dari sini…

* * *

**Great! Chapter 2**

* * *

aaaah! iya, iya aku tau ini masih pendek T,T cuma 2,5k! Oh God! waktu penulisan 3 jam! karna apa? karna aku bulak-balik Google Chrome dan Ms. Office karna aku selalu tergoda dengan fb dan twitter! TT..TT tambahan lagi ini kaka aku yang-dengan jahatnya-ngerecokin aku mulu! bikin kosentrasi buyar T,T

apalagi, kemaren! komputer sempet mati gara2 kabel listriknya gasengaja kecabut TT..TT parahnya, aku belum nge-save yang 500 word pertamaaaaaa:"

Iya, aku tau dichapter ini hanya sekedar basa-basi T,T btw, Archelopment itu nama karangan aku-a aku juga gatau itu apa-_-

aaaah! 3 jam cuma dapet 2,5k Word! yaampun! ini juga aku ngerjainnya tengah malem! biar lebih konsentrasi'-'

BTW, makasih yang udh sudi mau baca dan review:') walaupun aku tau ini pasti ada yang masih jadi sider-_-

yah, it's okelah.

Oke cukup, curhatnya-_-

* * *

Jawaban Review'-')9

**Dara Zain:** ahaha, sip ka. ini juga pengen ningkatin susah bgt kayanya-_- ini juga udh update:) makasih reviewnya, review lagi?:)

**Rhikame**: ahaha, salam kenal juga:) makasih:D ini juga udh apdet super kilat'-')9 makasih reviewnya, review lagi?:)

**DeeMacmilan**: ini udah lanjut sekilat mungkin:D makasih reviewnya, review lagi?:)

**Constantinest**: hehehe, iya. nyoba jadi author'-' hehe, makasih:) makasih reviewnya, review lagi?:)

**bilaaa21**: haha makasih:D iya, ini juga udh apdet super kilat'-' makasih reviewnya, review lagi?:)

**cacavvv92**: iya ini udh di next:D Ka Caca:D hehe.. makasih reviewnya, review lagi?:)

**christabelicious**: haha, iya itu 2 jam-_- ditambah lagi recokan sialan dari kaka aku-_- uh! iya, emg banyak yang kurang kok'-') huhu:"

**aira setiawan**: iya, sama aku emg belum digregetin, nun'-' xD hehe'-' makasih reviewnya, review lagi?:)

**Tatha Dramione**: haha.. ngga apa2 kok:) saran dan kritik malah ngebuat aku menjadi lebih baik, 'kan?:) hehe. makasih reviewnya, review lagi?:)

**qunnyv19**: ahaha, makasih makasih:D pendek tau ka:D biasanya author-author lain, bisa sampe 4-6k. heu:" makasih reviewnya, review lagi?:)

**Pixie Porsche**: ahaha, makasih bgt atas dukungannya ka:') adventure? kayanya ini baru instruksi dan awal perjalanannya aja deh'-' di chapter depan kok pasti;) jangan lupa sama 13-nya'-' hehe xDD makasih reviewnya, review lagi?:)

**Madge Undersee**: ahaha, makasih Ka Sat atas dukungan dan saran kritiknya'-')7 semoga di chapter ini ngga sejelek chapter kemarin:" hehe. makasih reviewnya, review lagi?:)

**Ms. Loony Lovegood**: ahaha.. makasih atas saran kritiknya Ka Fit. hehe:D makasih reviewnya, review lagi?:)

**K. Neko Harumi**: ehehe, iya emg masih banyak kurangnya, heu:" tapi semoga, semakin kedepan, bisa semakin lebih baik:D hehe. makasih reviewnya, review lagi?:)

**Chavenake**: ;D makasih reviewnya, review lagi?:)

**Veela Rosea**: ahaha.. sip sip. ini juga udh dilanjut kok;D lanjut kilat malah xD makasih reviewnya, review lagi?:)

* * *

**Maaf kalo ada typo, misstypo(s) heu:"**

Oke, makasih atas saran, kritik, dan semangatnya:D semoga sudi untuk membaca dan meriview lagi di chapter ini:')

aku juga berharap semoga chapter ini lebih bagus dari chapter kemarin:') heu-_-

akhir kata,

**Mind to Read and Review?:D please, don't be a silent reader-_-V**

* * *

**A Princes Slytherin**  
**Edited: Tanggerang, 06 Agustus 02.33 WIB dinihari-_-**  
**Published: Tanggerang, 06 Agustus 02.40 WIB siang:D**


	3. Start!

_Yap. Mereka jatuh bersamaan. Setelah membersihkan baju dari sedikit kotoran, mereka saling pandang. Lalu pandangannya bersibobrokdengan apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang._

_Benar. Garis batas memulai evaluasi dalam HutanAllegra._

_Semua Petualangan itu, berawal dari sini…_

Disclaimer: Bunda angkat aku:D J.K. Rowling always

Pair: Draco Lucius Malfoy x Hermione Jean Granger aka Dramione

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship agak menjurus Romance-_-

Summary: Murid angkatan tahun ke 6 dan ketujuhdiberi tugas yang cenderung lebih kepetualangan. Dan apa? Hermione Grangerbersama Draco Malfoy!

Timeline: Tahun ketujuh. Hogwarts dibukakembali!

Warning! Sori banyak typo(s), misstypo(s),cerita aneh, gaje, EYD ga rapih, kependekan, **OOC bangettssss kayanya TT,,TT** blabla bla, dan segala kekurangan, mohon dimaafkan :" Author baru:3

**FIRST FANFICTION! THANKS KALO UDAH SUDI MAU BACA DAN REVIEW'-')/**

* * *

**Great! © A Princess Slytherin**

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading! Read and Review Please? :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Great!**

**Chapter 3: Start!**

**Hermione's POV**

Bingung.

Aku melihat sekitar. Dibawahku terdapat lingkaran merah menjulang dengan diameter sekitar 2 meter.

Umm...

Disini gelap. Umm, tidak, tidak. Bukan gelap juga, sih. Mungkin minim penerangan lebih tepat. Penerangan hanya ada dari sang Surya. Yaa.. Kau bayangkan saja sebagaimana hutan biasanya dipukul setengah satu siang seperti ini.

Aku melihat anggota lainnya. Masih sibuk mengedarkan pandangan kesana dan kesini. Sesekali mereka mengernyitkan dahi. Ada juga yang masih sibuk menepuk nepuk baju mereka yang terkena tanah dan dedaunan yang menempel. Ah! Rupa-rupa deh.

Setelah tidak ada lagi suara "puk...puk" dari baju yang mereka bersihkan, kami tiba-tiba saling pandang. Tegang.

"Sepertinya, ini garis _start_-nya..." Luna mengatakannya dengan ragu.

"Jika diliat dari peta sih, memang iya." Harry memicingkan matanya kearah peta.

"Umm.. Dipeta terdapat lingkaran merah, Harry?" tanya Ginny sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Yeah..." ucap Harry lambat lambat.

"Kalau begitu, benar. Ini garis _start_-nya, Potter. Lihatlah, ada lingkaran merah di bawah pijakan Granger." Draco juga ikut nimbrung.

"Ya sudah..."

"Kita mulai berjalan?" tanyaku ragu.

"Ya." ucap Harry mantap. Yang lain mengangguk semangat.

Semua sudah berdiri lalu mulai berjalan mengikuti Harry yang terdepan, ya, tentu saja ia paling depan. Bukankah ia ketua sekaligus pemegang peta?

Aku berjalan paling belakang, karna aku memang lambat, disebelah kiriku terdapat si Slytherin menyebalkan. Kau tau siapa. Yap. Draco Malfoy. Didepanku, ada Luna yang berjalan riang. Hah! Aku tau. Ia pasti sudah sering berpetualang mengelilingi hutan seperti ini. Cih! Tipikal aneh seorang Lovegood. Maafkan aku, Luna.

Harry terdepan. Dibelakangnya, ada Ron, Ginny, dan Zabini. Mereka bersampingan. Dibelakangnya, Luna dan Nott juga berjalan beriringan.

Aku dan si musang ini juga terdapat paling belakang. Kenapa sih aku harus berjalan disampingnya? Kenapa dia tidak maju saja, sih? Menyebalkan.

Aku berjalan lambat karna; tegang dan memperhatikan daerah sekitarku. Menyenangkan juga sih berada disini. Menghirup udara bebas selama seminggu. Malas sekali jika aku berada di Hogwarts dan bisa menghirup udara segar seperti ini jika hanya pelajaran Pemeliharaan satwa gaib dan transfigurasi diluar saja. Uh!

Aku melirik si Malfoy sebentar. Ia seperti orang tanpa beban. Berjalan santai. Sesekali ia menjahili burung yang sedang bertengger disangkarnya. Ingin sekali aku memukul tangan yang tidak bisa diamnya itu. Iiiiih!

* * *

**Still Hermione's POV**

Aku melirik sebentar arlojiku. Pukul 15:03. Kami sudah berjalan kurang lebih 2 jam penuh. Terkadang juga ada celotehan aneh dari mereka yang didepan, atau cekikikkan. Aku juga suka ikut terkikik jika Ron membuat lelucon. Lumayan, untuk _refreshing_ agar tidak jenuh. Terkadang juga, ada yang merogoh ranselnya untuk mengambil minum. Aku termasuk kedalamnya.

Ron dan Zabini tidak baku hantam seperti dulu saat si (sialan) Voldemort belum binasa, seperti sekarang. Terkadang Zabini memegang perutnya karna terlalu tertawa puas atas lelucon Ron. Ron dan Zabini juga seperti sudah memulai semuanya dari awal, mereka bahkan sudah saling memanggil nama depan.

Sedangkan Ginny? Sekarang ia sudah berada disebelah Harry dibarisan paling depan.

Luna dan Nott juga terlihat cepat akrab. Mereka kadang tertawa bersama atau sekedar ngobrol tentang ini-itu. Nott kadang tersenyum jika melihat kelakuan aneh Luna. Luna merona. Sesekali, Nott bertanya tentang apa saja yang berada dihidup Luna. Luna hanya menjawab lancar, lalu tersenyum. Sesekali, Nott menggodanya dan membuat pipi Luna memerah lagi.

Baguslah... Tembok pemisah antar asrama sekarang sudah runtuh.

Tapi, sepertinya tidak berlaku untukku dan si Musang sialan ini. Aku dan dia hanya saling menatap. Aku benci menatapnya. Mengapa sih ia senang sekali memberikan _death-glare_ untuk orang lain? Uuuh! Aku tak nyaman berada didekatnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuatku berhenti memikirkan aku dan si Malfoy ini.

"Aku juga sebenarnya ingin berteman denganmu. Seperti mereka." suara Malfoy mendentam telingaku.

"_Pardon_?" tanyaku mangangkat alis dan tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Umm.. Aku salah dengar?! Apa yang ia katakan? Berteman denganku? _Merlin's Beard_!

"Tidak ada siaran ulang." ucapnya dingin tapi nadanya bercampur juga dengan kesal. Ia juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oke, oke. Maaf. Hanya saja... Apakah kau, umm..." aku berkata ragu-ragu. Ia mengangkat alis. "Hanya... Ng ini, maksudku apakah kau berkata padaku bahwa.. Ng.." aku garuk-garuk kepala. Sial. Kenapa aku gugup sekali sih?

Malfoy terlihat terkekeh melihat kegugupanku. "Berbicara lah yang tenang dan benar Granger." ucap Malfoy. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Aku juga ikut melangkah. Kulihat yang lain sebentar, mereka sudah jauh didepan aku dan Si Malfoy. Jarak aku dan Malfoy dengan anggota yang lainnya sekitar 10 meter. Whooaaa!

"Ng.. Maksudku, begini, ng kau tadi mengatakan kau ingin berteman denganku? Umm.. Aku takut aku salah dengar." hah! Selesai juga ungkapan sialan ini kuucapkan.

"Kalau yang kau dengar begitu, yaa.. Boleh saja." ucapnya enteng.

"Hey! Yang benar donk! Kau tadi mengatakannya?" aku menjadi kesal hingga memukul sekitar pergelangangan tangan kirinya.

"Aww! Sakit tau." protesnya. Ia meringis sambil mengusap-usap bagian yang tadi kupukul. Aku terkekeh sebentar.

"Jawab, Malfoy!" tuntutku setelah kekehanku habis. "Jangan berlebihan dan jangan pernah coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan denganku!" lanjutku sambil menyentak.

"Iya, iya! Memang benar aku mengatakannya, Granger!" ucapnya kesal sambil menendang nendang dedaunan dan kerikil-kerikil disekitar kakiknya.

"Umm, boleh juga." aku berkata riang.

"Ng?" Malfoy terlihat bingung. Merlin! Ia lemot sekali, sih!

"Maksudku, kau kan tadi mengajakku untuk berteman dengamu, dan Ya! Aku mau berteman denganmu." aku mengatakannya lancar. Lalu tersenyum padanya.

Ia terlihat agak sedikit merona saat aku tersenyum padanya. Tersenyum tulus. Benar-benar tulus.

"Kau serius?" tanyanya heran.

"Umm.. Tentu saja." aku kembali tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi... Kita berteman?" tanyanya mulai mengulum senyum.

Merlin! Ia terlihat tampan jika tersenyum seperti itu. Tersenyum bukan menyeringai.

"Yaa.." aku mengangguk riang lalu mulai mengangkat jari kelingkingku.

Ia nyengir lalu melingkarkan jari kelingkingu dengannya. Hah! Kami terlihat seperti anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang sudah berbaikan karna bertengkar.

Lalu sepersekian detik kemudian, aku dan Malfoy melepaskan kelingking masing-masing lalu tertawa.

Aku mau, aku dan Malfoy bisa berteman mulai detik ini. Semoga saja.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Aku melihat kearah depan. Si Potter dan Weasley Girl sedang bergandengan tangan. Cih.

Dibelakangnya, aku melihat Blaise dan Weasley Keparat sedang tertawa bersama. Merlin! Blaise mengkhianatiku. Ia tak berjalan bersamaku! Hah! Awas saja kau Zabini! Oke, oke. Maaf, aku tau aku berlebihan, seperti anak kecil saja. Aku menendang satu kerikil tak berdosa.

Mataku menyapu kearah belakang Blaise dan si Weasel. Si aneh Lovegood dengan Theo! Kulihat, Lovegood pipinya memerah. Sejak kapan Theo suka menggoda gadis-gadis Ravenclaw? Semakin gila saja.

Ada apa sih ini?! Slytherin dengan Ravenclaw dan Gryffindor?! Hah! Pemisah asrama sudah runtuh!

Aku melirik sebentar Granger yang terlihat seperti melamun tapi tetap berjalan. Aneh sekali sih dia.

Sebenarnya, setelah jatuhnya rezim sipesek, aku ingin berusaha memperbaiki hubungan-ku dengan Granger. Aku begitu ingin meminta maaf atas kata-kata kasarku kepadanya.

Kulirik Granger lagi.

"Aku juga sebenarnya ingin berteman denganmu. Seperti mereka." aku berbicara cepat dan agak tidak jelas.

Aku melihat Granger mendongak dan terlihat bingung.

"_Pardon_?" tanyanya heran lalu mengehntikan langkahnya.

Ia tuli atau apa sih? Aku kan mengajaknya berteman, mengapa ia dengan polosnya bertanya "_Pardon_?" sialan.

Aku melihat ke depan sebentar, yang lain masih terus berjalan. Aku ikut mengikuti Granger, memberhentikan langkah.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang." ujarku dingin.

"Oke, oke. Maaf. Hanya saja... Apakah kau, umm..." Granger berkata ragu-ragu. Aku mengangkat alis bingung sekaligus bertanya lanjutkan-dengan-benar

"Hanya... Ng ini, maksudku apakah kau berkata padaku bahwa.. Ng.." lanjutnya sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Haha.. Lucu sekali. Seorang _Know-It-All_ gugup didepanku seperti ini?

Aku terkekeh melihat kegugupannya. "Berbicara lah yang tenang dan benar Granger." ucapku tenang lalu melanjutkan langkahku.

Aku melirik Granger sekilas. Ia juga ikut melanjutkan langkahnya. Langkahnya ia percepat agar menyamai langkahku. Ia kembali disebelah kananku sekarang.

"Ng.. Maksudku, begini, ng kau tadi mengatakan kau ingin berteman denganku? Umm.. Aku takut aku salah dengar." Granger mulai berbicara lagi. Kali ini, ia mulai lebih tenang ketimbang tadi, walaupun masih terselip nada gugupnya.

"Kalau yang kau dengar begitu, yaa.. Boleh saja." jawabku santai dan mataku masih terfokus kedepan.

"Hey! Yang benar donk! Kau tadi mengatakannya?" geram Granger sambil berkata galak. Ia memukul sekitar pegelanganku. Merlin! Ia sadis sekali sih.

"Aww! Sakit tau." komplenku. Aku meringis sambil mengusap-usap bagian yang tadi ia pukul. Sebenarnya, tidak begitu sakit sih, aku hanya melebih-lebihkan. Haha...

Granger malah terkekeh sekilas.

"Jawab, Malfoy!" tuntutnya kembali serius.

"Jangan berlebihan dan jangan pernah coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan denganku!" sentaknya galak. Uh! Ia sadis sekali.

"Iya, iya! Memang benar aku mengatakannya, Granger!" ucapku kesal. Aku menendang dedaunan yang berjatuhan dan kerikil tak berdosa lagi. Lagi.

"Umm, boleh juga." ucapnya setelah sepersekian detik kami hening.

"Ng?" aku melirik Granger. Tidak, tidak. Aku bukan tidak mendengarnya. Tapi, yaaa... Bagaimana yah?

"Maksudku, kau kan tadi mengajakku untuk berteman dengamu, dan Ya! Aku mau berteman denganmu." jelasnya lembut. Lalu ia tersenyum padaku. Ah... Manis sekali senyumannya.

Aku merasakan pipiku panas.

Ia tersenyum padaku! Seorang Granger tersenyum padaku! Ia Tersenyum tulus padaku. Benar-benar tulus.

"Kau serius?" tanyaku sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Umm.. Tentu saja." jawabnya mantap. Ia tersenyum lagi. Aku baru menyadari bahwa senyuman Granger manis sekali.

"Jadi... Kita berteman?" tanyaku. Aku mulai membentukan senyuman.

Ya! Aku tersenyum. Senyuman lembut seorang Malfoy untuk seorang Granger.

Ia terlihat agak malu-malu saat aku tersenyum padanya. Aku tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum. Bukan menyeringai.

"Yaa.." ia mengangguk semangat. Lalu, perlahan ia mulai mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

Aku nyengir melihat tingkahnya lalu didetik setelahnya, jari kelingkingku sudah melingkar dengan jari kelingkingnya. Hah!

Beberapa detik kami masih melingkarkan jari kelingking satu sama lain. Kami saling pandang. Lalu, sepersekian detik setelahnya, aku dan dia melepaskan jari kelingking masing-masing. Setelahnya? Kami tertawa lepas.

Aku dan dia masih berjalan mengikuti yang lain.

Aku harap hubunganku dan Granger membaik setelah kejadian ini. Semoga saja.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Sudah 30 menit saat aku dan Malfoy memperbaiki hubungan kami. Aku merasa menjadi ringan sekarang. Yaa... Walaupun, terkadang ia masih menyebalkan dan suka menggodaku, tapi tak apa. Aku sudah biasa atas kelakuan _childish_-nya.

"Kau kalah, Herm! Kau kalah. Hahaha! Bercerminlah! Lihat mukamu sekarang! Oh, tidak! Kau terbakar! Hahaha!" Draco tertawa lepas sekali saat aku kalah debat dengannya. Sialan.

Aku memberengut lalu mencubit lengan Draco.

"Diam saja! Tidak usah memprovokatoriku, Draco Malfoy!" aku mencubit lengannya lagi.

"Haha! Tapi, mukamu itu, Herm... Haha!" ia tertawa sambil mengelus-ngelus lengannya yang kucubit tadi.

Herm. Hermione. Ya.. Kami sudah sepakat untuk memanggil nama depan masing-masing.

Kulirik sebentar si Malfoy. Uuh! Ia masih belum puas juga menertawaiku. Aku hanya bersungut-sungut tidak jelas.

Kulirik anggota lain yang berada didepan. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing tiap barisnya.

Harry dan Ginny sedang ber-mesraan. Kulihat Ginny menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Harry.

Ron dan Zabini sedang tertwa-tawa seperti biasanya.

Luna dan Nott. _Wait, wait_! Apa itu?! Aku mengucek mataku. Apa itu?! Luna dan Nott sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Nott yang mencubit-cubit pipi Luna gemas. Hah! Apa ini?! Sudahlah. Serahkan pada mereka saja.

Aku melirik partner disebelahku ini. Ia sudah berhenti tertawa dan ia juga melirikku balik. Ia nyengir. Haduuuuh!

_"Psst..ini... Tidak, bukan.. Psst..."_

Aku seperti mendengar suara orang lain.

Aku melirik kesana kesini. Anggota lain masih sibuk seperti tadi. Kulirik Draco lagi. Ia sekarang sedang bersantai dengan permen karet yang sedang ia kunyah.

Pandanganku menyapu lingkungan hutan sekitarku ini.

Apa itu?

Dibalik pohon pinus...

Aku seperti melihat siluet bayangan seseorang.

Aku menggeser diriku dan merapat pada Draco. Lalu meremas tangan kanannya.

Draco menatapku bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Umm..." aku agak ragu untuk bertanya padanya.

Ia mengangkat alis.

"Umm... Kau mendengar suara bisik-bisik orang lain?" tanyaku takut.

"Tidak." jawabnya makin heran. "Kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya kesal.

"Umm... Aku seperti mendengar suara bisikan orang dan aku juga, ng ng.. Melihat siluet bayangan orang lain dibalik pohon pinus itu.." aku menunjuk pohon pinus tinggi menjulang yang berjarak sekitar 13 meter.

"Mungkin kau salah dengar dan salah lihat. Atau mungkin yang kau dengar itu suara bisik-bisik dari anggota yang lain, Herm." Draco menenangkanku.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku benar-benar tau, Drake..." aku malah semakin tegang.

"Sudah, kalaupun benar-benar ada, jangan takut. Kau tidak sendiri bukan disini? Ada Potter, Weasley Girl, Weasley, Blaise, Theo, Lovegood, dan ada aku, Herm..." Draco tersenyum padaku.

Aku merapatkan lagi tubuhku padanya hingga bahuku menyentuh lengan atasnya. Ia lebih tinggi, tentu saja.

Aku memegang erat tangannya. Ia membalas genggamanku. Ia melirikku lalu tersenyum dan mengusap punggung telapak tanganku dengan jempolnya.

Aku baru merasakan bahwa Draco Malfoy memiliki sifat penenang juga.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Tiba-tiba, Hermione menggeser tubuhnya dan merapat pada tubuhku. Lalu ia meremas tangan kananku.

Ada apa ini?

Aku menatapku bingung padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Aku bingung sekali. Apa maksudnya?

"Umm..." Ia gugup lagi. Tapi, ia terlihat seperti ragu.

Aku mengangkat alis. Kebiasaanku.

"Umm... Kau mendengar suara bisik-bisik orang lain?" tanyanya terlihat takut. Aku melirik heran padanya. Keringat yang mengalir ditangannya aku rasakan juga ditanganku karna ia masih mengenggamku.

"Tidak." jawabku heran. Aku jujur. Aku memang tidak mendengar apapun ditengah keheningan ini.

Ia terlihat tegang.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanyaku benar-benar kesal.

"Umm... Aku seperti mendengar suara bisikan orang dan aku juga, ng ng.. Melihat siluet bayangan orang lain dibalik pohon pinus itu.." ia menunjuk pohon pinus yang tinggi besar.

"Mungkin kau salah dengar dan salah lihat. Atau mungkin yang kau dengar itu suara bisik-bisik dari anggota yang lain, Herm." aku menenangkannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku benar-benar tau, Drake..." ia terlihat semakin tegang berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Sudah, kalaupun benar-benar ada, kau jangan takut. Kau tidak sendiri bukan disini? Ada Potter, Weasley Girl, Weasley, Blaise, Theo, Lovegood, dan ada aku, Herm..." aku mencoba menenangkannya. Aku tersenyum padanya.

Jujur, dengan peryataan Hermione itu, aku juga agak tegang. Suasana dihutan ini sangat mencekam.

Hermione merapatkan lagi tubuhnya padaku hingga bahunya menyentuh lengan atasku saking dekatnya. Aku lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

Ia semakin menggengam erat tanganku. Aku membalas genggamannya. Mencoba menenangkannya. Aku melirik Hermione, lalu aku tersenyum dan mengusap punggung telapak tangannya dengan jempolku.

Semoga ia bisa lebih tenang.

* * *

**Still Draco's POV**

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Ia masih mengeluarkan keringat yang juga bisa kurasakan karna tangannya kugenggam.

_"psstt..ia bukan...psst..kau jangan..."_

Aku mendengar suara orang lain yang begitu kecil. Aku saja tidak jelas mendengarnya.

Mataku melirik Hermione yang mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat.

Lalu aku melihat kearah anggota lainnya. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Berarti... Ada orang lain di hutan ini?

Sepertinya, Hermione benar.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Great! Chapter 3**

* * *

Aaaaaah! Aku tauuu! Iya bener! Ini masih pendek T,T maaf kalo masih kecewa:" hiks. Iya, aku tau ini emg freak bgt, huhu. Aku juga ngerjainnya kurang konsentrasi:" gatau deh kenapa.

Cuma berapa kata sih ini? TT,,TT

Aku juga tau ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya:"

Aku tau ini EYD beneran belum rapi:"

Maaf kalo alurnya masih kecepetan:"

Aku tau ini absurd bgt. Pendek pula:"

Aku nyoba buat kilat apdetnya:3

Aku juga udah memperbanyak deskripsi disini:')

Aku juga nyoba buat memperlambat alurnya:') semoga berhasil:')

Dan aku juga, ambil dari dua sisi pandang tokoh utama kita:3 hasemeleh xD haha..

Maaf kalo kalian masih kecewa atas chapter 3 ini:" heu..

Ditambah lagi, aku mesti pergi-pergi buat silaturahmi kesana kesini. Jadi, baru punya waktu ngerjain dihari ke-empat ini:')

Lumayan. Ngerjain cuma 1 jam stengah xDD hehe..

Okelah, sudah cukup curhatnya xD

* * *

Makasiiiiiih banget buat para Reviewer dichapter 1 dan 2:') aku bener-bener terharu:'D Ini jawaban reviewnya:

**Ryoma Ryan -Le Renard Roux**: ahaha makasih, makasih:') iya ini juga udh ditambahin romance nya:p ini juga udh apdet:) makasih read and reviewnya, berniat buat read and review lagi?:)

**Cha**: makasih:) Iya ini juga udh lanjut kok:) makasih read and reviewnya, berniat buat read and review lagi?:)

**Guest1**: aaaaa.. Makasih yaa:D makasih udh disemangatin:DD hehe.. Ini udh apdet ni:) makasih read and reviewnya, berniat buat read and review lagi?:)

**Ms. Loony Lovegood**: wkwkwk.. Ahaha, iya makasih makasih:) iya, ini kucoba perbaiki dan kuteliti lagi deh, hehe:D semoga chapter ini lebih rapih xD makasih read and reviewnya, berniat buat read and review lagi?:)

**Gothicamylee**: wkwkw.. Makasih, makasih:D hehe.. Ini juga udh dilanjut:) aku juga nunggu Safe in My Dragon's Arms nya tau:p makasih read and reviewnya, berniat buat read and review lagi?:)

**Oktamalfoy**: wehehe.. Makasih makasih:D ini juga udh berusaha apdet kilat:3 hehe... makasih read and reviewnya, berniat buat read and review lagi?:)

**Penelopi**: ini udh mulai nih:D walaupun masih diawal-awal hehe:D makasih read and reviewnya, berniat buat read and review lagi?:)

**Yanchan**: wkwkkw.. Kalo gitu caranya nanti malah OOC banget:) ini juga udh apdet chapter tiga kok:) makasih read and reviewnya, berniat buat read and review lagi?:)

**Reinaa**: wehehe.. Makasih yooo:D ini juga udh apdet:) makasih read and reviewnya, berniat buat read and review lagi?:)

**Pixie Porsche**: wkwkkw.. Semoga yang ini deskripsi nya udh banyak yaa:D aku juga agak memperbanyak deskrip nya nii:D Semoga chapter yang ini alurnya ga kecepetan yaa:D hehe.. Semoga suka:D makasih read and reviewnya, berniat buat read and review lagi?:)

**Guest2**: hehe.. Makasih, makasih:) iya ni.. Aku masih junior jadi EYD nya masih perlu dipelajari-_- hehe.. makasih read and reviewnya, berniat buat read and review lagi?:)

**VanVin**: wkwkwk.. Iya ni, kemaren cepet bgt ya apdetnya xD oke, oke. Sip. Aku coba perbaiki lagi'-' ah.. Ngga apa apa kok:) kan bisa jadi buat pelajarannya kedepannya:) makasih read and reviewnya, berniat buat read and review lagi?

**Khoirunnisa740**: hehe, ini udh next kok:D ahaha.. Aku gatau nih yang ini lebih panjang atau ngga. Wkwkwk.. makasih read and reviewnya, berniat buat read and review lagi?:)

**Kiyoko akane**: ahaha, makasih yaa:D iya ngga apa apa:) ini udh next:D udh berusaha dikilatin kok:) makasih read and reviewnya, berniat buat read and review lagi?:)

**Chavenake**: jelas tau lah Cha! Wkwkwk:p makasih read and reviewnya, berniat buat read and review lagi?:)

**Aira setiawan**: wkwkkw.. Di ch ini hah nya udh aku kurangin kok xD hehe.. Alurnya kecepetan ya? u,u semoga ch ini lebih lambat deh:) iya hehe.. Ini aku juga udh nyoba:) makasih read and reviewnya, berniat buat read and review lagi?:)

**Constantinest**: wkwkwkkw sip sip. Kemaren apdet kilat, biar ga kepikiran wkt lebaran. Wkwkwk.. Hehe:) sip sip. Ini juga udh apdet kok:) makasih read and reviewnya, berniat buat read and review lagi?:)

**Qunnyv19**: hehe, iya ni kemaren apdet kilat ya?:D xD iya udh kok:D oke. Aku mau nyoba buat diperbaiki di chap ini:) makasih read and reviewnya, berniat buat read and review lagi?:)

**DeeMacmillan**: wkwkwk.. Makazehhh:D xD iya, udh kok:p wkwk.. Makasih Uciiii:D makasih read and reviewnya, berniat buat read and review lagi?:)

**Rhikame**: hehe, makasih udh mau review lagi:) hehe.. Ini juga udh apdet kilat kok:) makasih read and reviewnya, berniat buat read and review lagi?:)

**Christabelicious**: ehehe, iya ni:D hehe.. Makasih semangatnya'-' ini udh next niii:D *peluk cium balik :p* makasih read and reviewnya, berniat buat read and review lagi?:)

* * *

Oke, udh semua'-' makasih bgt yang udh sudi read dan review fic ku inii:')) berniat **Read and Review lagi?**

Dan buat silent reader, plis donk jangan jadi sider u,u review kan gampang:" hiks. Ya ya ya? Tobat jadi sider ya? xD hehe..

Oke, akhir kata.. **Read and Review please?**

Makasiiiiih:))

* * *

**A Princess Slytherin**

_Edited: Bandung, 11 Agustus 2013 jam 15.55_

_Published: Bandung, 11 Agustus 2013 jam 19.07_


	4. Who?

_Lalu aku melihat kearah anggota lainnya. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing._

_Berarti... Ada orang lain di hutan ini?_

_Sepertinya, Hermione benar._

* * *

Disclaimer: Bunda angkat aku:D J.K. Rowling always

Pair: Draco Lucius Malfoy x Hermione Jean Granger aka Dramione

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship agak menjurus Romance-_-

Summary: Murid angkatan tahun ke 6 dan ketujuh diberi tugas yang cenderung lebih kepetualangan. Dan apa? Hermione Granger bersama Draco Malfoy!

Timeline: Tahun ketujuh. Hogwarts dibuka kembali!

Warning! Sori banyak typo(s), misstypo(s),cerita aneh, gaje, EYD ga rapih, kependekan, **OOC bangettssss kayanya TT,,TT** bla bla bla, dan segala kekurangan, mohon dimaafkan :" Author baru:3

**FIRST FANFICTION! THANKS KALO UDAH SUDI MAU BACA DAN REVIEW'-')/**

* * *

**Great! © A Princess Slytherin**

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**Di chapter ini, fic ini aku persembahin buat **_Chavenake aka Acha Millenia akan Chayouww aka yang udah ganti jadi mileniacha._._** , yang dengan baiknya udah bikinin cover fic ini dan DWM :3 Makasih, ChaLove :* dia juga yang ngenalin aku sama Dramione :3**

**Oke, cukup. Enjoy and Happy Reading! Read and Review Please? :3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Great!**

**Chapter 4: Who?**

**Still Draco's POV**

"Aku mendengarnya..." bisikku lambat-lambat pada Hermione.

Hermione terlihat terkesiap.

"Ka..kau? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Hermione gelisah.

"Putus-putus. Aku tak mendengar jelas." keringat dingin meluncur melewati pelipisku.

"Suara laki-laki atau perempuan?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Sepertinya laki-laki. Suaranya terdengar berat." jawabku.

"Tepat." Hermione menghela napas. "Aku takut..." bisik Hermione melanjutkan.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh takut, Herm." sebenarnya aku gugup juga, sih.

"Err..." Hermione terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi sepertinya ragu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hmm?" sahutku.

"Ng... Apa kita harus memberitau pada Harry dan yang lainnya?" tanya Hermione dan menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi.

"Aku tak tau." bisikku.

Jauh dalam hatiku, sebenarnya aku juga takut. Aku tegang. _Tapi, aku seorang Malfoy._ Dan aku tak mau mempermalukan Dad. Jika aku memberitau pada Hermione bahwa aku sama takutnya itu sama saja menjatuhkan diri sendiri. Tidak, tidak.

"Beritau saja. Kita bisa sedikit mengurangi beban atas ketakutan ini." Hermione berkata bijak.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Err... Guys..." panggilku pada yang lainnya. Aku menggigit bibir bawah gugup. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana menyampaikannya.

Semua menoleh, tentu kecuali aku dan Hermione.

"Ya?" tanya mereka semua.

"Hermione, kau saja." bisikku sambil menyikut lengan atas Hermione.

Hermione menggleng. Aku jadi makin gelisah saja kalau seperti ini.

Tatapan tidak sabaran dan tatapan intimidasi dari anggota yang lain menekanku dan membuatku pasrah.

Aku menghela napas.

"Begini..." aku membuka. Yang lain hanya mengangkat alis. "Aku dan Hermione tadi tidak sengaja mendengar bisik-bisik orang lain." lanjutku.

Aku sebenarnya ragu.

"Lalu?"

"Umm.. Apa kalian daritadi berbisik-bisik?" aku mencoba bertanya.

Semua menggeleng.

Lalu apa ini?

"Berarti... Ng... Ada orang lain disini?" terka Potter. Ia sekarang terlihat gugup juga.

Aku dan Hermione mengangguk bersamaan.

Semua mengeluarkan keringat.

"Apa McGonagall atau Hagrid tidak memasang mantra Fidelius untuk evaluasi ini?" tanya Blaise hati-hati.

"Sepertinya tidak..." Potter berkata lambat-lambat.

"Sial. Ceroboh." umpatku.

"Arrghh!" Theo dan Blaise menjambak rambut masing-masing.

Hermione, Lovegood, dan Weasley Girl saling pandang.

"Hey kau para wanita! Jangan khawatir." Weasley mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Hermione, Lovegood, dan Wealey Girl hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Oke. Aku akan mencoba tenang." Lovegood tersenyum.

"Omong-omong, Harry... Kita sudah berjalan hampir 4 jam." ucap Hermione sambil melirik arlojinya. Aku yang berada disebelehnya sedikit mengintip. Pukul 15:48.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu?" usul Hermione.

"Aku juga sudah pegal." Weasley Girl membuka suara.

"Sama."

"Ya sudah... Apa boleh buat? Kita beristirahat sajalah dulu." ucap Potter pasrah sambil berjalan kesalah satu pohon rindang. Weasley Girl mengikuti Potter berjalan kepohon yang sama.

Stelahnya, aku, Hermione dan yang lainnya mulai berjalan kepohon terdekat.

Kulirik sekitar.

Harry dan Weasley Girl satu undakan pohon.

Blaise dengan Weasley. Hah! Mereka sekarang menjadi dekat.

Kulirik sebelahku. Theo ternyata disampingku.

Hermione dan Lovegood berada diundakan pohon sebrangku.

"Makan?" tanya Potter agak keras.

Semua memandang kepadanya.

Anggukan.

"Oke. Makanlah dengan tenang. Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu." ucap Potter tenang sambil tersenyum miris mengingat keadaan hutan ini yang sepertinya ada orang lain selain kita.

Semua ikut tersenyum miris. Termasuk aku.

Semua membuka ransel masing-masing. Aku membuka kotak bekalku yang berwarna hijau. Kau tau. Khas Slytherin.

Aku memasang mantra perluasan-tak-terdeteksi pada kotak makanku ini. Aku sebenarnya membawa 6 kotak bekalku sih...

Jangan tertawa.

Kau tau bukan jika evaluasi ini diadakan selama satu minggu?

Maka itu, jangan tertawa dulu.

1 kotak mungkin cukup untuk 2-3 kali makan. Hmm...

Isinya? Yang akan kumakan sekarang sih, hanya sandwich, bacon, dan kentang tumbuk dengan porsi besar.

Aku mulai makan dengan santai. Sepertinya yang lain juga sudah mulai makan, terdengar dari suara kunyahan-kunyahan.

Aku mulai makan dengan lahap. Aku lapar sekali. Tadi aku makan siang hanya makan setengah porsi. Duuh...

Sampai aku tersedak saking terburu-buru nya.

"Santai saja, mate..." Theo menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

Aku segera merogoh tas-ku dan mengambil tempat minum besarku dan dengan secepat kilat aku meneguknya kasar.

Huffftt... Setelah aku sudah merasa santai, aku melanjutkan makanku dengan tenang. Aku tak mau beresiko lagi.

* * *

**Still Draco's POV**

"Semua sudah selesai?" tanya Potter sambil berdiri dari tempatnya.

Kulirik para anggota yang lain.

Meresletingkan tas, ada yang sedang memasukkan barang barang, dan sekedar mengecek barang-barang.

Dan aku sendiri juga telah selesai meresletingkan tasku dan mulai bangkit sama seperti Potter.

15 detik.

Potter kembali bersuara, "Guys, sudah selesai semuanya?" tanya Potter.

Potter mengalihkan pandangan pada semuanya.

Semua menganggk.

Oke.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

Anggukan lagi.

Potter juga ikut mengangguk, "Oke, mari kita lanjutkan sekarang." Potter tersenyum ceria.

Aku ikut mengikuti langkah yang lainnya. Posisi sama seperti tadi.

Sekarang, aku agak canggung berada disamping Hermione.

Hening. Suasana menjadi kaku, jika begini jadinya.

"Err, Hermione?" aku mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hmm?" gumamnya sambil melirikku.

"Tidak. Aku hanya... Mencoba mengobrol saja denganmu." ucapku perlahan.

Hermione tersenyum. Ah! Manis sekali senyumannya.

"Kau pucat." ucapnya begitu saja. "Kau sakit?" lanjutnya. Lalu tangannya beralih kekeningku.

_Bahkan sentuhannya..._

"Umm... Aku mungkin memang pucat dari dulu." ucapku gugup sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sebenranya tidak gatal. "Tidak. Aku tidak sakit." lanjutku sambil tersenyum.

Ia terkekeh. "Oke." gumamnya singkat.

"Hermione?" aku memanggilnya lagi.

Ia hanya mendongak.

"Kau dulu sebal padaku?" Merlin! Pertanyaanku konyol sekali.

"Dulu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Iya.. Dan..." ucapannya terputus.

Aku mengangkat alis.

"Sekarang pun masih. HAHAHAHA!" ia melepas tawanya sambil memukul-mukul pundakku. Ia terbahak. Ya ampun!

"Kau juga menyebalkan, Herm." gerutuku kesal.

Ia memberhentikan tawanya.

"Sifat menyebalkanku tertular darimu tau!" ucapnya kesal sambil membuang muka.

Aku terkekeh.

Aku kembali membuat air mukaku kembali serius, "Kau membenciku?" aku bertanya hati-hati. Aku takut ia tak mau membahasnya.

"Emm..." ia terlihat sedikit ragu.

"Jika kau enggan untuk menjawabnya, tak apa." aku tersenyum kecut.

"Aku..." gumamnya sambil memainkankan rumbai-rumbai diroknya. "Aku sudah tak membencimu kok." ia tersenyum tulus.

Aku juga ikut tersenyum.

"Dulu, kau membenciku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sangat." jawabnya. Saat menjawabnya ia terlihat tidak ragu sama sekali.

_Sesak_. Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak saat mendengarnya. Yaa... Kau juga tak mau bukan dibenci orang lain? Aku yakin kau menjawab 'Ya.' jika kau manusia normal dan memiliki hati nurani.

Dan aku juga manusia normal -yang sudah- memiliki hati nurani.

Oke, aku mengakuinya jika aku dulu memang bengis -walau terkadang pengecut juga-

Hermione yang menyadari perubahan air mukaku langsung berkata, "Tapi, sekarang sudah tidak, 'kan?" ia mengulum senyum lagi.

"Aku minta maaf," ucapku lirih. Kali ini aku menurunkan harga diriku sebagai Malfoy.

Ia mengangguk lalu tersenyum lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum saat ini.

Dan aku tau jika wajahku sekarang sudah merona karna senyumannya.

* * *

**Still Draco's POV**

Sekarang pukul berapa, ya?

Kakiku serasa mau copot saja daritadi kami berjalan terus tanpa henti.

Hey! Aku bukannya lemah. Hanya saja, kami memang benar-benar sudah lama sekali berjalan. Bahkan matahari saja sudah tenggelam.

Sumber cahaya hanya berada dari tongkat masing-masing.

Duuuh...

Aku menyikut lengan Hermione.

Ia mendongak, "Ya?" tanyanya.

"Sekarang pukul berapa?" tanyaku polos.

Ia melirik arloji yang berada ditangan kirinya. "Pukul 7 lebih 24 menit." ucapnya ringan.

"Kakiku serasa mau copot aja, Herm..." keluhku sambil membungkuk.

Ia terkekeh.

"Kau laki-laki. Aku saja yang perempuan, yaa.. Memang sih terasa melelahkan. Tapi, aku tak mengeluh sepertimu." ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Kau menyebalkan, uh!" sungutku.

"Aku juga pegal-pegal, duuuh..." keluhnya.

"Itu yang kau sebut dengan tidak mengeluh?" ucapku menyeringai.

Tipikal Hermione, memutar bola matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita tadi pergi dari pukul berapa sih?" gerutuku tak jelas saking kesalnya.

"Entahlah aku tak tau pasti. Mungkin sekitar pukul setengah lima atau pukul empat. Ntahlah. Yang jelas, kita sekarang sudah berjalan Sekitar 3 jam mungkin." ucapnya agak berat.

Aiiih! Aku heran mengapa anggota yang lain masih saja kuat berjalan.

"Aku lelah." ucap Hermione begitu saja.

"Aku juga."

"Aku mau meminta Harry untuk istirahat dulu, ah!" ucapnya riang. "Harry!" panggilnya nyaring.

Yang dipanggil hanya Potter, tapi yang menengok semuanya.

Semua mengangkat alis -minus diriku.

"Ya?" sahut Potter.

"Istirahat dulu, yuk. Aku sudah benar-benar lelah." ucap Hermione setengah berteriak.

Potter melirik yang lainnya. Tatapan melas ia dapatkan. Haha...

"Oke, sepertinya kita akhiri dulu saja perjalanan untuk hari ini." jawabnya.

Aku menghela napas lega.

Para perempuan berkerubung ber-tiga.

Aku mengikuti kerubungan Theo, Blaise, Potter, dan Weasley. Yah, aku kan laki-laki.

"Aku akan membangun tenda." ucap Potter santai lalu mulai mengeluarkan tenda lipat yang ia simpan ditasnya.

Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan beberapa kali mengucapkan beberapa mantra. Aku tak begtu memperhatikannya.

Kulirik para perempuan yang berkerubung. Weasley Girl sedang membangun tenda, sama seperti apa yang Potter lakukan.

3 menit.

Tenda sudah siap. Aku melirik tenda yang Potter bangun. Berwarna merah marun.

Aku juga melirik tenda yang perempuan bangun. Berwarna biru tua.

Setelahnya, Potter langsung menghambur kedalam. Setelah itu, Weasley, aku,Theo, dan Blaise terakhir.

Mantra perluasan tak terdeteksi sudah dipasang ditenda ini. Tendanya cukup luas menurutku. Mungkin sekitar 10x6 meter. Cukup besar juga jika hanya ditiduri oleh 5 laki-laki seperti ini.

Hening.

"Ada kegiatan lain untuk menghibur, Potter?" Theo mencoba memecah keheningan.

Potter mendongak, "Makan malam saja dulu. Aku mau kita keluar sebentar untuk perkenalan. Ralat, pendekatan. Pendekatan. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan antar asrama. Bagaimana?" tanya Potter hati-hati. Mungkin ia tau tipikal para Slytherin yang mudah tersinggung.

"Sepertinya boleh juga. Aku juga lelah kita bermusuhan terus-menerus." ucapku lirih.

Weasley mengangguk.

Blaise dan Theo saling pandang.

Lalu detik selanjutnya, Blaise dan Theo mengangguk bersamaan.

"Bagaimana jika kita menyalakan perapian juga?" saran Theo.

Semua memandangnya.

"Yaa.. Sekedar menghangatkan suasana dan juga menghangatkan diri." lanjut Theo.

"Saran yang bagus, mate." Blaise menepuk punggung Theo. Theo menyeringai.

"Boleh juga." Weasley nyengir.

Aku dan Potter juga ikut mengangguk. Aku juga berharap hubunganku dengan yang lainnya tidak buruk lagi. Semoga saja setelah pendekatan ini hubungan kami membaik. Ya. Semoga saja.

"Aku akan memberitau pada para perempuan dulu, kalian benahi dulu saja barang bawaan kalian." ucap Potter riang secara tiba-tiba.

Semua mengangguk. Ia keluar dari tenda.

Aku membenahi beberapa barang yang aku bawa. Aku juga mulai mengeluarkan kotak makanku. Aku belum menghabiskan kentang tumbukku dan bacon yang tinggal setengah lagi. Sepertinya cukup untuk makan malam ini.

Aku membuka beberapa resleting lagi yang berada ditasku. Membenahi ini-itu.

Tiba-tiba, suara resleting tenda terdengar dan semua mata memandang resleting yang terbuka.

"Oke, sekarang kita benahi saja barang-barangku dulu. Kita akan mulai 'pendekatan' 15 menit lagi." ucap Potter memberitahu.

"Berganti baju jangan?" tanya Blaise.

"Boleh saja." ucap Potter.

Aku mengambil piama berwarna hijau polosku dengan garis-garis putih dibeberapa tempat. Dan menghambur ketempat berganti baju.

"Semua sudah siap? Mari kita keluar." ucap Potter sambil membuka resleting tenda.

Semua mengangguk.

Ia menghambur keluar pertama.

Selanjutnya Theo. Lalu aku, Weasley, dan Blaise -yang lagi-lagi terakhir-.

Aku mengenakan piama lengan pendekku dengan sweater abu-abu berlogo 'M' besar ditengah-tengah.

Kuesarkan pandangan menyapu sekitarku.

Kulihat, Hermione baru saja menyalakan perapian.

Entah dari mana para perempua. Itu mendapat kayu -dan aku tidak peduli-.

Hermione duduk bersila, disebelahnya Weasley Girl, dan disebelah Weasley Girl ada Lovegood.

Omong-omong, aku masih bingung hubungan apa yang mengikat Theo dan si Lovegood itu.

Aku akan menanyakannya nanti.

Aku duduk dihadapan Granger. Sekitar 6 meter didepannya. Ia duduk didepan tenda putri. Dan aku duduk didepan tenda putra.

Pandanganku bersibobrok. Aku menyeringai. Ia hanya memutar bola mata.

Aku juga tak tau kenapa aku suka sekali menyeringai. Haha...

Setelah semua berkumpul, keadaan benar-benar hening.

Hanya suara 'krik-krik' kayu bakar yang mulai terbakar.

"Aku, err.. Ingin, umm..." suara Potter mulai terdengar memecah keheningan.

Semua mengangkat alis-termasuk aku.

"Aku ingin kita mulai pendekatan dan mulai membenahi hubungan ini. Aku lelah jika harus bertengkar terus." ucap Potter yang sudah tidak gugup dengan lancar.

Hermione mengangguk, "Aku setuju. Ya, sama sepertimu. Aku lelah jika harus baku hantam dengan kalian."

Dan dengan itu, anggota yang lain juga mengangguk.

"Umm... Kita mulai darimana dan harus bagaimana?" tanya Luna.

"Mungkin... Err, sudahlah. Terserah saja. Aku akan berbicara pertama, lalu Ron, Zabini, Nott, Malfoy, lalu ke kau Hermione, lalu Ginny, dan Luna menjadi yang terakhir. Bagaimana? Hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi." jelas Potter.

Semua mengangguk.

"Oke, aku Kau tau siapa, Harry Potter. Karna evaluasi ini, aku minta kalian untuk cukup memanggilku Harry, saja. Terimakasih." Potter-oke, kuralat karna ia meminta dipanggil Harry. Harry mengawalinya.

"Ronald B Weasley, cukup panggil Ron atau Ronald." Weasley, yang sudah kupanggil Ron ini mengerling kearah Blaise.

"Blaise Zabini. Blaise saja. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan damai."

"Theodorre Nott. Cuku panggil Theo saja untuk semuanya."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Pangeran Slytherin. Orang ter-cool se Hogwarts raya. Haha... Cukup panggil Draco saja." aku dengan narsis-nya berkata seperti itu sambil terkekeh.

"Hermione Jean Granger. Panggil Hermione saja. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan kata laknat 'itu'" ucap Hermione agak lirih.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah, deh.

"Ginevra Weasley. Oke, Ginny saja."

"Luna Lovegood. Luna Pudding juga tak apa. Oke, Luna saja." Luna -Lovegood yang sekarang kupanggil Luna- itu terkekeh.

Kami memandang satu sama lain.

Oke.

"Oke, sudah selesai pendekatannya. Kuharap, kita terbiasa untuk memanggil nama depan." ucap Harry.

"Yap." aku mengangguk.

"Bagaimana sekarang kalau kalau begitu, kita kembali ketenda masing-masing. Untuk yang belum makan, silahkan untuk makan dulu." Potter mulai bangkit.

Aku juga mulai bangkit.

Dan semuanya mengikuti pergerakanku.

* * *

Aku berjalan menatap langit-langit tenda. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apalagi. Aku bingung. Serius, aku tak bohong.

Aku bingung caranya memperbaiki hubunganku dengan yang lainnya.

Terutama, Hermione. Aku tau mulai tadi hubungan kami sudah 'mulai' membaik.

Aku sadar aku salah padanya.

Semoga saja Hermione benar-benar memaafkanku.

_Maaf, Hermione._

* * *

**Normal POV (Author POV)**

Draco membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Membuat atensi kelabu tersebut terlihat jelas. Ia melirik kekanan dan kirinya. Disebelah kirinya-dengan jarak beberapa meter- ia melihat Ron yang masih tertidur pulas dengan mulut membuka. Draco terkekeh pelan.

Disebelah kanan, ia melihat Blaise yang mungkin baru saja terbangun sambil menatap langit-langit dengan lesu. Mungkin ia masih mengantuk.

"Masih ngantuk ya, Blaise?" tanya Draco santai. Ia mencoba duduk pada senderan tenda.

Ia mengerling pada Draco. Sedikit terkejut karna baru menyadari sudah ada juga yang terbangun ditenda ini. "Huh, iya. Sayang jika sudah terbangun, sulit sekali untuk tidur lagi." keluh Blaise.

Draco terkekeh sekilas. "Jangan malas begitu, ah!" Draco berkata bijak.

Blaise membulatkan matanya berlebihan. "Draco Malfoy! Sejak kapan kau menjadi puitis seperti itu?" ucap Blaise berlebihan.

Draco memukulnya dengan bantal lipat yang ia bawa. "Kau berlebihan."

Draco berjalan kearah pintu keluar dan membuka resleting tenda.

Ia langsung menghirup udara segar yang ia ingin.

"Haaaaahhh! Segar sekali," Draco membentangkan tangannya.

Lalu melihat Hermione yang keluar dari tenda putri.

"Pagi, Hermione," sapa Draco.

Hermione tersenyum, "Pagi juga."

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

**Great! Chapter 4**

* * *

Di chapter ini, fic ini aku persembahin buat **Chavenake aka Acha Millenia akan Chayouww aka yang udah ganti jadi mileniacha**._. , yang dengan baiknya udah bikinin cover fic ini dan DWM :3 Makasih, ChaLove :* dia juga yang ngenalin aku sama Dramione :3

Sebenernya, chapter ini ush selesai dari 17 Agustus lalu-_- tapi, pesimis ;3 wkwkwkwk.

Aiiih! Pendek bgt sih ;_; bete aku u,u ngerjain beberapa tugas yang dikasih sekolah. Haduuuh! Gila! Numpuk bgt ini TT,,TT bikin kesel, dah!

Oke, oke. Sori kalo ini masih pendek-..- aku kalo misalnya disuruh ngetik panjang, malah kena WB dan males juga ngetiknya. Walopun dicicil juga. Ditambah lagi kan proses editnya juga ga makan waktu yang bentar ;_; oke, oke aku minta maaf u,u

Aku kena WB karna lagi banyak masalah. Entah di dunia nyata atau di dunia maya. Fb dan twitter aku lagi kena teror-_-

Aku juga kayanya disini deskrip nya jadi sedikit ya?._. Hehe... Maap-_-V aku labil sih u,u

Haha... Maap, maap.

Di chap kemaren juga, banyak yang komen tentang double dialogue di POV ya?._. oke, maap.

Disini aku gapasang double dialogue kok ;_; malah disini cuma Draco's POV._.

Masi kependekan juga kan ya? u,u biarin deh. Kalo nulis panjang yang ada aku yang jadi bosen dan males ngeditnya-_-V

Btw, chapter 5 udah mulai diketik kok :)

**Btw, Mungkin nanti aku akan update ga secepet ini karna jadwal sekolah sudah terpampang~ hasemeleh-...-**

Oke, cukup. Sori, curhat mulu-_-

* * *

Disini maaf ya aku ngga balesin review satu2, tapi udh aku baca semua kok :) bener bener semuanya :') Maaf yaaa...

Maaf kalo disini masih banyak kesalahan :') haha...

**Dan buat Guest, makasih flame nya hehe :'D**

Makasih buat yang udah review, fav, and follow:3 serius, aku terharu:') wehehe.

Review **Dream, Wish, and Miracle** juga dooonk:3 wehehe.. Yayaya? Itu AU, dan MuggleWorld:3 wekeke.. Mau yayaya? Hehe xD sepi amat soalnya review nya u,u

* * *

Beneran seneng bgt disini yg review udh banyak:')) duh, ekeu terharu deehhhh:* Lapyu dah pokoknyaaaa:*

Makasih bgt lho yg udh sudi rnr fic aku ini:')

Btw, disini ada yg pake bb ga? Kalo ada, invite aku donk:3 **20A98D7D** hehe. Ps, aku gabakal acc yg gadikenal-_-V jadi, kalo misalnya mau di acc, mention aja dulu ke twitter a_mzain (sekalian follow tuh:p) hehe. Dan kalo misalnya dikenal tapi ga di acc, brarti saya lagi off-_-V atau inbox aja fb saya: Adisti Mauliani Zain (sekalian add wew:p) ehe:)

Yang mau nanya apa apa, bisa contact saya di PM atau liat bio ffn saya mesti ngapain'-')/ hehe...

Akhir kata, niat buat Read and Review lagi?:)

Please **don't be a silent reader:)** aku nerima semuanya kok. Saran, kritik segala macem:) hehe... Flame? Lagi mencoba buat nerima:')

Hehe... Read and Review, ya? :)

* * *

**A Princess Slytherin**

**Edited and Published: Hogwarts, 1 September 2013**

**Haha!**


	5. Berpisah

**Disclaimer: JKR only.**

**Warning! OOC berat, nyeleneh, gaje, dll.**

* * *

**Great! **

**Chapter 5: Berpisah.**

"Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan pukul berapa?" tanya Draco sambil berjalan kearah Hermione.

"Au tak tau. Mungkin sekitar pukul 10. Haaaah! Sudah yah. Aku mau membuat bilik kamar mandi dulu," Hermione berjalan santai beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mengucapkan beberapa mantra. Lalu terbentuklah bilik kamar mandi.

Airnya?! Hey! Mereka penyihir! Tinggal katakan _Aguamenti_ dan air akan keluar.

Hermione berjalan kearah tenda putri. Terlihat, ia sedang membongkar _travel bag_ nya. Ia mendapatkan barang yang ia cari.

Handuk dan beberapa helai pakaian. Ia berjalan keluar tenda dan mengerling sekilas pada Draco, "Aku mandi dulu yah," ia tersenyum kearah Draco lalu berjalan kebilik kamar mandi.

Draco mengangguk lalu tersenyum penuh arti pada Hermione.

**Great!**

Sekitar pukul setengah sebelas, tenda sudah digulung secara sihir, barang barang sudah dibereskan, dan para anggota sudah selesai beres-beres dan mandi.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo kita jalan sekarang," perintah Harry.

Para anggota mulai berjalan mengikuti Harry.

Sekedar memandang sekitar untuk mengusir rasa jenuh. Atau mengobrol serti iasanya. Lagi lagi, pasangan barisan seperti kemarin. Entahalah, itu disengaja atau tidak.

Harry, Ginny.

Ron, Blaise.

Theo, Luna.

_The Last_, Draco dan Hermione.

Mereka hanya berdiam diri saja. Hanya terdengar suara cekikikan Ron dan Blaise yang tidak bisa diam untuk satu detik saja.

Mereka hanya mengikuti Harry yang memegang peta. Terkadang, mereka hanya berdiskusi untuk arah kemana mereka jalan. Setelahnya, jarang sekali ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

Sangat hening. Tenang.

"Janggut Dumbledore! Bagaimana ini?" tanya Harry saat mereka mengadapi 4 lorong yang berbeda.

"Tak ada pilihan lain, Harry," jawab Hermione lesu.

"Berpencar?" tanya Blaise.

"Apalagi jika bukan?" tanya Theo.

**Deg.**

"Lalu? Kita akan membagi kelompoknya bagaimana?" tanya Ron.

"Kuharap, kita membagi dengan laki-laki dan perempuan. Agar bisa saling melindungi," ucap Harry.

"Errr... Aku ingin bersama Blaise, bolehkah Harry?" tanya Ron hati-hati.

"Ah! Baguslah Slytherin dan Gryffindor sudah tidak baku hantam lagi," ucap Luna ceria.

Yang lain tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tak apa. Lagipula, Putra lebih banyak ketimbang Putri. Jadi, err-" Harry terlihat ragu untukmengucapkannya.

Semua mengangkat alis.

"Jadi, umm... Maksudku, Theo dan Luna, kalian bersama? Tentu aku bersama Ginny," Harry malah terlihat bingung sendiri. Ginny bersemu.

"Ya tentu saja, _Pudding_ ini sudah menjadi milik-eh..." Theo terlihat keceplosan.

"Oh ya? Merlin! Kalian cocok. _Cieee_..." ucap Ginny menggoda.

Theo dan Luna merona.

Setelah acara _'cie-cie'_ selesai, mereka kembali serius.

"Jadi, euh, maksudku begini, aduh bagaimana ya? Aku jadi tak enak bicaranya," Harry menggaruk kepalanya.

"Yang jelas."

"Maksudku, berarti Hermione dan Draco. Umm... Maksudku, berarti mereka berdua... Aduuh, maaf." Harry terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Dan apa? Draco dan Hermione malah tertawa.

Harry terlihat jengkel. "Apa sih, kalian!" ucap Harry kesal dengan kata tanya 'apa' tapi justru terlihat seperti orang marah dan bukan bertanya.

"Tidak, kau tadi tidak seperti Harry Potter, haha! Ya tentu saja tak apa. Aku dan Draco sudah mulai berbaikan kok."

Draco menyeringai.

"Haaaah! Untung saja. Ya sudah, mari kita berjalan. Kau kelorong ini, kau yang itu, kalau aku yang ini, dan kalian sisanya," ucap Harry mengarahkan.

"Petanya?" tanya Luna kalem.

"Geminio," rapal Harry. Lalu ia menduplikat peta menjadi 4.

Luna tersenyum.

"Nanti, peta akan menunjukan arah selanjutnya setelah kalian mencapai ujung lorong. Nanti kita akan kembali kejalan yang sama sepertinya. Aku tak tau. Tapi, jika iya, kita berkumpul di tempat _Box_ nya saja," jelas Harry panjang.

Yang lain hanya manggut manggut seperti biasa.

"Kuharap tak ada yang terluka."

Dan dengan itu semua mulai tersenyum penuh arti dan berjalan kelorong yang sudah ditentukan.

Gua itu gelap. Sangat mencekam. Udara dingin tentunya. Banyak ukuran ukiran tak karuan didinding dinding tersebut.

Tegang.

"Draco, dingin," ujar Hermione sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Sama. Kau pakai mantel?" bisik Draco bertanya.

"Pakai. Tapi, tetap saja..." Hermione juga ikut berbisik.

Dingin? Jika kau menyadari bahwa ini siang, kau tau, cuaca di Eropa sedang musim gugur, _for your information. _

Gua. Itu. Dingin.

Draco mendekat kearah Hermione dan melingkarkan tangannya kebahu Hermione.

Dingin sekali sampai sampai, gigi Hermione bergemelatukan.

Draco dengan cerdiknya merapalkan mantra penghangat disekitar tubuh mereka. Hermione menoleh padanya lalu tersenyum.

Dan... Draco selalu menyukai ketika Hermione tersenyum.

Dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan hening. Hanya terdengar suara _uhu uhu_ dari burung hantu yang bertengger disekitar situ.

Hermione seperti melihat seberkas cahaya tinggal beberapa meter didepan mereka. Betapa sumringahnya _HeadGirl_ kita ini, _Guys_!

"Drake! Lihat! Kita sudah hampir mencapai ujung lorong ini," ujar Hermione semangat.

"Yap. Tapi... Aku rasa kita akan menemukan, ah! Kau mengerti maksudku," ucap Draco lirih.

Seketika semangat Hermione sirna. Entahlah, ia rasa pasti ada sesuatu tentang orang orang yang sangat misterius ini.

Suasana jadi semakin tegang. Harusnya senang, ini malah menjadi tegang karena orang misterius itu.

Dan, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan hingga seberkas cahaya itu menjadi bukan seberkas saja. Tapi, semakin terang mengingat ini sudah tengah hari.

Tapi, yang terjadi malah-

**BRUK!**

Empat manusia bertubrukan hingga semuanya menjadi jatuh. Ada apa ini?

Hermione melirik Draco lalu orang yang bertabrakan dengan mereka, a-apa ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Harry, Ginny? Kau mengikutiku dengan Draco, huh?" tuduh Hermione.

"Justru aku yang harusnya menanyakan seperti itu!" ucap Ginny tajam.

"_Girls_! Ujung lorong ini bersatu. Sudahlah, seperti itu saja dipermasalahkan!" lerai Harry.

Mereka menoleh kearah Harry. Lalu memutar bola mata. Tipikal mereka, kau ingat? Haha.

"Hah!"

"Herm... Sudahlah, kau ini _the-briggest-witch-in-our-age_, kau dan Ginny itu sahabat bukan? Masa masalah seperti itu saja harus dipermasalahkan, sih?" erang Draco.

"Maafkan.." ucap Hermione dengan _wa-ta-dos_. Wajah Tanpa Dosa.

"Kembali berjalan lagi, yah?" tanya Harry pada akhirnya.

Draco, Hermione, dan Ginny mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan.

Udara terasa dingin disekitar hutan seperti ini.

Hermione melirik arlojinya. Pukul 11.30. Ia menghela napas.

Draco sibuk menjahili burung-burung (non sihir) yang bertengger diatas dangkal pohon.

Hermione hanya merenung. Entah merenungkan apa.

Harry dan Ginny sedang tertawa bersama. Tangan mereka berpaut. Rambut merah Ginny terlihat berkilau yang digerai seperti itu. Rambutnya lurus dan tak bercabang. Ah, indah sekali.

Draco menghampiri Hermione. Lalu melirik kearahnya. Mungkin Draco sudah lelah menjahili burung-burung itu. Haha.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione heran saat Draco merapat padanya.

"Tak ada apa-apa hanya ingin didekatmu saja," ucap Draco polos.

Hermione mengeritkan dahinya. Tapi mengabaikan apa yang Draco katakan. Blah, Draco 'kan sangat suka bercanda dan menggodanya. Wajari saja.

Draco tertawa melihat kerutan yang terpampang diwajah Hermione. Hermione memberenggut mendengar Draco tertawa. Merasa tersinggung karena Draco hanya berinteraksi dengannya. Jadi, sudah pasti ia yang Draco tertawakan.

Tapi, Hermione tetap diam dan hanya mendengus.

Kembali hening. Harry dan Ginny juga tidak cuap-cuap lagi. Tangan mereka hanya berpaut dengan kepala Ginny bersender nyaman dibahu Harry, persis seperti kejadian kemarin. Entahlah _dé javú_ sekali rasanya.

Draco meraih tangan Hermione dengan cepat. Tak tahu deh maksudnya apa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Hanya ingin seperti mereka yang bermesraan," kembali lagi seringaian Draco terpampang diwajah pucat nan tampannya.

"Hey!"

"Apa?"

"Untuk apa kita bermesraan?" dahi Hermione berkerut (lagi).

"Hmmm..." Draco memasang tampang sedang berpikir sambil melihat kelangit.

Hermione mendengus melihat kelakuan berlebihan Draco, "Kau bukan pacarku, Drake," Ucap Hermione dengan tangannya yang masih terpaut ditangan Draco.

"Ya sudah..." Draco mengehela napas.

"Ya sudah apa?"

"Ya sudah. Mau jadi pacarku tidak?" tanya Draco polos.

_Nah lho..._

"HAH!" pekik Hermione sampai genggaman tangan mereka terlepas.

"Kenapa? Terpesona karna kau ditawari menjadi pacar orang tertampan se Hogwarts raya ini yaa?" tanya Draco dengan naraisnya.

"Kau _overpede_. Lagipula... Kau tidak serius 'kan?" tanya Hermione mendelik.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?" tanya Draco kesal.

"Kau bukan Draco Lucius Malfoy ya? Kau Ron yang menggunakan polijus, 'kan?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau tau, itu menyakitiku, Herm," Draco menepuk-nepuk dadanya secara berlebihan. "Bodoh. Aku ini Draco, Herm," sungut Draco.

"Oh..." Hermione membentuk 'o'

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Jadi apa jawabanmu untuk tawaran tadi?" tanya Draco tak sabar.

"Err... Itu ya, umm..." Hermione garuk-garuk kepala, bingung.

Draco mengangkat alis.

"Eh itu, Harry sudah jauh, ah, sudah ya ayo kita susul mereka sebelum tertinggal," ucap Hermione cepat. Hermione mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau..."

Terlambat. Hermione keburu jalan setengah berlari kearah Harry.

**Great!**

Hening (lagi).

Hermione cekikikan mendengar sungutan Draco.

Mereka berjalan santai. Toh, masih ada 6 hari lagi 'kan. Ini masih hari pertama kau ingat. Dan mereka mendapat waktu 7 hari.

(Mungkin) mereka juga sudah setengah jalan 'kan?

Kau tau, peta baru akan menunjukan setelah mereka melewatinya.

Hermione melirik arlojinya.

Pukul 12.37.

**Great!**

Semilir angin menusuk pori-pori kulit.

Daun daun berguran di hutan tersebut.

Kicauan burung semakin sepi.

_'uhu uhu'_ burung hantu belum terdengar.

Keadaan begitu mencekam walaupun sinar matahari menerpa. Terang dan tidak redup.

Sepi. Hanya ada mereka ber empat.

"Luna, pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya Ron.

Ron, Blaise, dan Theo melirik kepada satu-satunya perempuan yang ada dirombongan mereka.

"Pukul 12.43," jawab Luna singkat.

Semua menghela napas.

"Draco dan Hermione kemana ya? Ia bertemu Harry dan Ginny tidak ya kira-kira?" gumam Blaise.

Wajah mereka mendadak lesu mengingat mereka terpisah.

Bagaimana ini?

Yaa... Mereka memang menjadi terpisah dan -dengan tidak sengaja- masing-masing rombongan menjadi empat orang yang bahkan mereka semua tidak menyadarinya.

Ujung lorong Luna dan Theo bersatu dengan ujung lorong Ron dan Blaise.

Mungkin mereka akan bertemu besok atau entahlah kapan.

Yang jelas, mereka _pasti_ akan bertemu lagi. Mereka juga harus saling menjaga satu sama lain.

Dan harus tidak ada yang terluka.

**Great!**

_"pssstt...mereka bersama...pssst...lebih baik kita..."_

Bisikan dan gumaman tidak jelas tersebut membuat Harry Potter memberhentikan langkahnya hingga Hermione Granger yang terus berjalan dan dengan cerbohnya ia menabrak pundak Harry.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ginny.

"Err.." Harru terlihat bingung untuk berbicara.

"Harry... Ayo katakan," paksa Hermione.

"Aku mendengarnya," ucap Harry lirih.

"Huh?"

"Aku mendengarnya. Aku mendengar suara bisik-bisik yang kau dan Draco maksud," jelas Harry.

"'Rry..." Ginny semakin merapat kepada Harry.

"Huuuuffft... Kita hanya bisa berjaga-jaga dan melindungi satu sama lain," Draco membuka suara dengan lirih.

"Kau benar."

"Istirahat dulu yuk?" ajak Ginny.

Mereka memandang Ginny.

Dan Harry, Draco, dan Hermione mengangguk.

Dan dengan itu mereka berjalan keundakan pohon disekitar mereka dan mulai duduk diakar-akar keras yang berada diatas tanah.

Membuka resleting tas dan mencari-cari kotak bekal makan.

Hermione membuka _travel bag_-nya. Dan Ia mengeluarkan kotak bekal makan berwarna peach dengan gambar daun-daun yang berguguran serta pohon yang hampir kehabisan daunnya. Musim gugur.

Hermione dan Draco satu undakan pohon.

Harry bersama Ginny berrada disebrang mereka.

Entahlah, sepertinya Hermione dan Draco mulai bisa cepat ber-adaptasi dengan keadaan mereka yang sudah mulai akrab.

"Kau bekal apa?" tanya Draco secara tiba-tiba menyikut pinggul Hermione.

"Umm..." ucap Hermione seraya membuka tutup kotak bekalnya, "_Beef Wellington_ dan _Hamburger_," jawab Hermione pada akhirnya.

"_Hamburger_?" tanya Draco bingung.

Hermione tertawa, "_Muggle food_, Drake."

"Oh," jawab Draco singkat.

Kau tahu kan, bahwa Draco Malfoy tidak tertarik dengan semua hal yang berbau Muggle?

Setelahnya, Hermione langsung menyantap _Hamburger_-nya. Ia menyisakan _Beef Wellington_ untuk makan malam nanti.

Sedangkan Draco, ia dengan cepat memakan kentang tumbuk (lagi) dan telur urak-arik. Ia hanya memakan setengahnya, karena memang itu porsi besar.

Harry dan Ginny sedang asik saling suap-suapan.

Ah. Mereka masih bermesraan juga disaat mencekam dan tegang seperti ini.

"Omong-omong, apa jawabanmu untuk tawaran tadi?" tanya Draco disela suapannya.

"_Pardon_? Tawaran yang mana ya?" tanya Hermione pura-pura lupa dengan muka _wa-ta-dos_-nya lagi.

"Ah, kau ini..." Draco menggelengkan kepalanya berlebihan.

"Yang mana?" desak Hermione.

"YA TAWARAN UNTUK MENJADI PACARKU LAH!" bentak Draco sekuat tenaga. Setengah berteriak.

Mata Ginny dan Harry membelakak tidak sengaja mendengar suara Draco.

"Draco? Kau? Mencintai Hermione?" tanya Harry.

Draco keceplosan dan langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Err, itu yaa.. Ummm..."

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

**Great! Chapter 5**

* * *

Ini jelek dan pendek. banget. Adis tau.

Maaf banget banget banget banget. Adis didesak dan dicekokin terus terus an buku pelajaran sama guru dan ortu karena hari Senin Adis udh mid semester.

Kebayang ga sih? Adis yang senen udh mid semester, sekarang malah ngetik dan nge publish fic.

Cuma 1,8k woy! Sumpah kepret banget sih ini pendeknya.

Adis juga minta maaf. Berapa? 1 atau 2 bulan? Dan cuma dapet chapter yg se uprit banget.

But, Adis ngehargain banget buat kalian yang (kalo ada, sih) nungguin fic yang-jeleknya-kebangetan-ini.

Adis tau Adis kebangetan banget kalo misalnya udah cuma nulis se uprit dan sejelek gini tapi masih minta review. But, Adis juga ngerasa bersalah dan jahat banget kalo misalnya ngga ngelanjutin dan nge pending terus sedangkan review itu jadi semangat utama Adis :')

Adis juga baru sadar kalo review tuh beneran bikin semangat. Dulu Adis sering banget jadi sider karena ngga ngerti apa itu review.

_Buat apa coba Review? 'kan kalo review cuma nge komentarin doank. Lagipula, itu juga belum tentu dilanjut 'kan._

Sekarang Adis sadar. Author itu bener-bener butuh banget review. Review itu sama aja karya dia di apresiasi in walau itu di flame.

So, please banget buat sider, coba deh jadi Author dan rasain kalo banyak banget yang jadi silent reader di fic mu. Jadi, tobat yaaa xD

Maaf banget Adis jadi curhat dan kebanyakan bacot-_-

**But, Review please?**

* * *

**Bandung, 05 Oktober 2013**

**Didepan buku-buku sialan yang mesti dihafalin**

**disss**


	6. Ini Dia

"YA TAWARAN UNTUK MENJADI PACARKU LAH!" bentak Draco sekuat tenaga. Setengah berteriak.

Mata Ginny dan Harry membelakak tidak sengaja mendengar suara Draco.

"Draco? Kau? Mencintai Hermione?" tanya Harry.

Draco keceplosan dan langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Err, itu yaa.. Ummm..."

**Disclaimer: JKR only.**

**Warning! OOC dewa, Gaje, nyeleneh, cerita aneh(-.-) , alay, lebeh, maklumi authornya lebeh akut.-.**

**Great!**

**Chapter 6: Ini Dia**

"Berniat menjelaskan, Draco?" tanya Harry tajam.

"Bukan begitu, eh— maksudku, itu hanya, ya... Errd.." ucap Draco terbata-bata.

"Maksudmu apa, uh?" tanya Ginny menyeringai _a la_ Draco Malfoy. Ia sudah menduga bahwa sebelum menjadi akrab pun Draco menyukai Hermione sejak perang berakhir.

Draco mendengus. "Maksudku—" Draco garuk-garuk kepala. Entahlah. Ini bukan sekali tipikal seorang Draco Malfoy terbata-bata seperti ini. Memalukan sekali. Mencemar nama Malfoy tersohor!

Ginny dan Harry mengangkat alis.

Hermione daritadi diam saja. Pipinya sudah bersemu merah daritadi sejak Draco menceploskan pen-jedorannya. Ia hanya tersenyum samar dan tersipu-sipu.

Sebenarnya, mungkin Hermione juga tertarik pada Draco. Terlihat sekali perubahannya setelah perang usai. Ia berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, lebih hangat, dan lebih bisa diajak bercanda.

Sangat bukan Draco Malfoy yang dulu. Seorang anak culun, pengecut, pengadu, penakut, dan memabangga-bangga kan Darah Murni yang sekarang sudah tiada artinya.

Aneh ya?

"Aku hanya bercanda kok sebenarnya!" kilah Draco.

Sedikit bagian hati Hermione tergores. Entahlah. Rasanya begitu senang saat ditembak orang yang (sekarang sudah mulai) ia kagumi. Tapi, tandas juga akhirnya setelah tau (yang sudah ia duga) bahwa itu hanya candaan Draco semata.

Hermione juga heran kenapa ia bisa secepat ini menyukainya. Atau merasa sakit hati dan hatinya terasa perih karena Draco hanya bercanda saja. Jujur. Aneh sekali jika ia tetiba menyukainya. Tidak tiba-tiba juga sih. Mereka sudah mengenal (kurang lebih) 7 tahun dan Draco sudah menunjukkan perubahannya selama 1 tahun terakhir ini setelah perang.

Mungkin itu hanyalah pelarian atau sebagai _move-on_ nya dari Ron. Yap. Ia adalah mantan kekasih seorang Ronald Bilius Weasley. Hubungannya hanya seumur jagung. Mereka menjalaninya pun ditengah-tengah perang sedang akan berlangsung dan pelahap maut sedang gencar mencari mereka.

Hermione dan Ron sepakat memutuskan hubungan mereka. Alasannya sih, klasik. Berasa tidak cocok.

Mereka berdua menyetujuinya. Tidak ada yang _cek-cok_ lagi diantara mereka. Hubungan lebihnya dengan Ron hanya kenangan belaka.

Beberapa minggu setelah kandasnya hubungan mereka, Ron sudah menjalin hubungan lagi dengan Lisa Turpin, perempuan Ravenclaw.

Sepertinya, Ron cepat _move-on_.

Hermione saja mungkin yang agak susah melupakan kenangan itu. Entahlah...

Ron juga terkadang masih suka mengenang-ngenang masanya dengan Hermione. Atau dengan Lavender, yang walaupun genit padanya. Sekarang Lavender sudah pergi. Dan kali ini ia tak akan kembali laigi. Rasanya, menyesal juga dulu dia tidak sepenuhnya ikhlas dan rela digelayuti seperti itu oleh Lavender.

Kau tahu, penyesalan selalu datang diakhir.

Bukalah matamu. Itu hanya masa lalu. Tinggalkan masa lalu dan berjuanglah untuk masa depan.

Hermione meringis memikirkannya.

Lamunan Hermione buyar seketika.

Harry menyuapkan makanannya, "Masa sih?" tanyanya tak percaya. Dahinya sedikit berkedut.

"Beneran. Aku hanya bercanda kok," Draco meyakinkan Harry dan Ginny yang sudah memberikan pandangan mendesak padanya.

Kenyataan itu menghantam Hermione telak-telak. **_Great!_** Ia seperti sudah dipermainkan oleh Draco. Tidak juga sih. Dari awal Draco sudah menunjukkan aura tidak seriusnya. Ia juga tahu tipikal Draco yang memang suia menggoda dan mengganggunya. Mungkin Hermione hanya terlalu pede dan ke-_GR-an._

"Kau jangan permainkan Hermione begitu donk, Malfoy," Ginny kesal juga sohibnya dipermainkan.

Jadi kembali kenama keluarga? Tidak, tidak. Ini hanya dalam kekesalan Ginny. Atau... Ginny saja yang belum biasa menyebutkan nama depannya.

Harry menoleh padanya.

Draco hanya mendengus, "Kau masa tidak bisa diajak bercanda, Weasley. Aku 'kan hanya menggodanya. Bukan bermaksud mempermainkannya," jelas Draco.

Jadi Weasley dan Malfoy lagi? Hah! Draco dan Ginny sulit sekali sepertinya saling memanggil nama depan, heh?

_What the—? Kata-kata penembakan itu tidak bisa kau anggap mainan, Malfoy!_ batin Hermione berang sampai-sampai menyebut nama keluarganya bukan nama depannya, persis seperti calon Mrs. Potter.

"Kau hanya bisa membuat semua orang merasa terganggu," dengus Harry.

"Sudah! Tidak usah berdebat. Draco hanya bercanda. Titik. Kembali makan!" perintah Hermione.

_Draco. Nama depan Malfoy Junior. Bagus. Kau harus biasakan memanggil nama depannya, calon Mrs. Potter._

Draco kembali bersandar dipohon. Ia menoleh pada Hermione. Merasakan perubahan air mukanya berubah saat ia bilang bahwa itu tidak serius, ia menyenggol Hermione.

"Hm?" sahut Hermione singkat.

Draco tahu. Hermione kesal padanya. Bahkan menengok kearahnya pun tak mau.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu, Herm," ucap Draco lirih.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau marah ya?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak," Hermione menoleh padanya. "Aku sudah menduganya kok," Hermione mencoba tersenyum walau perasaanya perih. Ia tak tahu, mungkin ia—

Draco hanya menunduk.

**Great!**

"Sudah selesai, Guys?" tanya Harry setelah ia beberapa menit yang lalu menyudahi makan siangnya. Ia mulai bangkit dari undakan pohonnya.

Ginny juga mulai bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya. Terlihat, mereka sudah selesai makan dan merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Sudah. Sebentar dulu. Aku akan merapikan kotak bekalku dulu," jawab Hermione.

Harry mengangguk.

Draco dengan secepat kilat menutup tutup kotak bekalnya yang berwarna krem pucat. Sebelumnya, ia mengintip sedikit dulu kedalam kotak bekalnya. Masih ada sisa.

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka semua kembali mendekat.

"Jalan lagi?" tanya Draco.

"Apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Harry.

Draco mendengus.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki kedepan dan melihat-lihat peta yang sudah menunjukkan jalan selanjutnya.

Hermione dan Draco dibelakang (lagi).

Kalau yang sekarang sih, sengaja. Alasannya tidak mau menganggu kemesraan Ginny dan Harry. Haha.

"Sekarang pukul berapa?" tanya Ginny tiba-tiba sambil menoleh kebelakan dan melirik Hermione.

Semua memberhentikan langkahnya. Dan melirik kearah Hermione.

Hermione sempat kaget karna ketiba-tibaannya. "Pukul 13.21," jawab Hermione singkat tanpa banyak tambaham kata.

Ginny mengangguk dan kembali melihat kedepan.

Kembali lagi pada perjalanan mereka.

**Great!**

"Sekarang pukul berapa, Luna?" tanya Theo.

"Pukul 13.23," jawab Luna.

"Huaaaaah... Aku lelah, Guys," keluh Blaise sambil merentangkan tangannya keatas. Seperti seseorang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Sama," Ron menimpali.

"Istirahat yuk?" tanya Blaise.

Theo melirik Luna. Luna hanya mengangkat bahu.

Blaise dan Ron nyengir lalu berjalan ke pinggir-pinggir pohon dan duduk diatas akar-akarnya yang menonjol.

Lalu mereka membuka _resleting_ tas masing-masing dan mulai makan.

"Aku khawatir nih," keluh Luna tetiba.

Ron, Blaise, dan Theo mengangkat alis.

"Bagaimana kalau Draco dan Hermione tidak bertemu ya dengan Harry dan Ginny?" tanya Luna lirih.

Air muka ke-empat nya langsung berubah. Rasanya sesak sekali didada mereka tidak tahu keadaan teman sekelompoknya.

Blaise tiba-tiba merogoh saku celananya. Dan sepotong kayu keluar. Itu tongkat sihirnya.

Semua membelakak terkejut. Takut Blaise akan—

"Expecto Patronum," ucap Blaise. Dan sebuah benda bening keperak biruan berbentuk serigala keluar dari tongkatnya.

"Kau cerdik mate! Aku bahkan lupa!" ucap Theo nyengir.

Blaise menyeringai.

"Jadi aku saja yang akan mengirimkan patronus perwakilan pada mereka?" tanya Blaise.

Ron, Luna, dan Theo mengangguk riang.

Dan setelahnya, Blaise mengucapkan beberapa kata —dengan tambahan seperlunya dari mereka yang ingin bicara— pada sang Serigala dan mengirimkannya pada Draco Malfoy.

**Great!**

Draco sedang berjalan santai bersama Hermione saat tiba-tiba sebuah patronus menghampirinya.

Harry, Ginny, dan Hermione memberhentikan langkah mereka.

Patronus berbentuk serigala.

Itu milik Blaise Zabini atau Pansy Parkinson. Karena mereka memang sepasang kekasih.

Draco mengangkat alis lalu detik selanjutnya, patronus itu mengeluarkan suara.

"Malfoy Junior! Hai! Kau bersama Pacar barumu kan? (Draco mendengus. Hermione memerah) jangan berlebihan. Maksudku, Gran— Hermione heh. Yeah. Kau bertemu dengan pasangan ter-_fenomenal_ dan ter-mesra dikelompok kita? (Ginny dan Harry tersipu) maksudku Harry dan Ginny. Kau berada didaerah mana? Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi 'kan? Mau berjanjian dimana?"

Patronus itu sudah selesai dan tidak bersuara lagi. Suara itu selesai.

"Blaise sialan," celetuk Draco.

"Dia cerewet dan bawel sekali. Sepertinya dia bukan laki-laki tulen, deh," komentar Hermione iseng.

Yang lain hanya terkekeh.

"Mengaku saja kalau kau pacar baru Hermione, Draco," goda Ginny.

"Maunya sih begitu..." ceplos Draco.

"Eh?"

"Tadi sebenarnya aku tak bercanda, hanya alibi, kau tahu, buahaha," Draco tertawa hambar.

"Cerewet kau. Tembak saja sekarang," goda Harry.

Draco mendengus dan Hermione bersemu.

"Oke," Draco menghela napas. Lalu memutar dirinya dan menghadap Hermione. Ia menyelipkan beberapa helai anak rambut Hermione kebelakang telinganya yang membuat Hermione menahan napsanya. "Hermione Jean Granger, maukah kau menjadi belahan jiwaku dan menjadi Mrs. Malfoy?" tanya Draco dengan air muka serius.

"Jangan bercanda," ucap Hermione dingin.

"Kali ini, aku tidak bercanda Hermione..." dengus Draco. "Bahkan aku menembaknya didepan mereka berdua," Draco mengarahkan dagunya kearah Harry dan Ginny.

"_Please_," Draco memasang tampang memelas.

"Sejak kapan kau mencintai Hermione, eh?" tanya Harry.

"_Secret_," Draco memasang tampang misterius.

"Sialan kau," gerutu Harry.

"Hermione?" tanya Draco sekali lagi.

"Erd..." Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"Terima saja Hermione... Aku tahu kau menyukainya," Ginny menyenggol Hermione.

Ginny mendekatkan dirinya kearah Hermione dan berbisik ditelinga Hermione "Terima saja dia. Siapa tahu kau bisa benar-benar lupakan Ron."

Jadi maksudnya Draco menjadi pelarian? What the—?

Tapi, Hermione memang menyukainya walau belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Ron—

"Ya, aku mau," putus Hermione sambil menyunggingkan senyum merona.

Draco menghambar kepelukan Hermione dengan secepat cahaya matahari turun kebumi. Oke, itu berlebihan.

"_Ciee_..." muka Hermione memanas mendengar godaan Ginny dan Harry.

Entahlah. Semoga Draco bukan menjadi pelarian dari cara untuk melupakan Ron.

_Semoga._

"Drake, ayo balas patronus Blaise," perintah Hermione bersemangat. Sepertinya ia memang senang menjadi kekasih baru si Dagu Runcing itu.

"Yoa."

Secepat kilat, Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya yang ia selipkan disebelah tasnya yang biasa ia simpan sebagai tempat minuman.

"Expecto Patronum," gumam Draco sedikit mendesis. Sedetik kemudian, muncullah patronus berbentuk Naga.

Seperti namanya. Draco—yang dalam bahasa latin, berarti Naga.— Mungkin nanti Patronusnya akan berubah menjadi berang-berang.

"Sialan kau Blaise. Yaa... Hermione Malfoy-_ku_ ("heh!" komentar Hermione) beberapa detik yang lalu sudah resmi menjadi Mrs. Malfoy ("_what_!" teriak Hermione. Ginny dan Harry hanya terkekeh) kau jangan sirik begitu. Pansy masih menunggumu. Hati-hati ia digoda oleh Goldstein, eh? Ia sekelompok dengan si Elang itu 'kan? Hahahaha. Yaa, aku bertemu pasangan ter-_fenomenal_ di Hog— eh tidak, tidak. Sekarang pasangan ter-_fenomenal_ di Hogwarts raya ini kan aku dan Hermione Malfoy-ku (Harry dan Ginny mendengus) yaa.. Aku bertemu dengan Mr. dan Mrs. Potter kok. Ah, atau masih calon? (Harry dan Ginny terkekeh karna godaan Draco) dan Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi tentunya. Kalian harus saling menjaga. Harus selamat. Jangan ada yang terluka. Janjian? Takdir saja deh yang mempertemukan kita nanti. Buahahaha..."

Harry, Ginny, dan Hermione tertawa karena Draco melebih-lebihkan kata-katanya yang sangat sok puitis.

Terlebih lagi, Draco daritadi membuat Hermione bersemu.

Entahlah. Sepertinya Draco memang menyukai Hermione. Mencintai lebih tepatnya mungkin.

Mereka masih melangkah maju mengikuti langkah-langkah yang tertera di petunjuk jalan.

**Great!**

**Second Day**

Hermione melirik arloji yang ia tempelkan ditangan kirinya. Pukul 17. 42. Ini hari kedua perjalanan Evaluasi yang McGonagall adakan.

Ini Sinar matahari sudah sangat, sangat redup. Dan mungkin dalam hitungan menit sinar itu sudah tak akan bersinar lagi untuk hari ini.

Dan akan digantikan dengan sinar bulan, yang terang benderang.

Mereka sdah makan dan beristirahat 3,5 jam yang lalu. Terkadang juga, duduk duduk sebentar untuk melepas lelah.

Entahlah. Sampai sekarang mereka belum bertemu dengan Blaise, Theo, Luna, dan Ron. Yaa, mereka berempat juga bertemu. Mereka masih saling berkomunikasi _via_ Patronus.

Hagrid sempat bilang begini "Evaluasi ini tidak sulit. Cenderung gampang justru, jika kalian memang suka menjalajahi hutan. Jika banyak murid tahun ketujuh dalam kelompok kalian, kalian bisa menemukan box itu hanya dalam jangka waktu 4 atau 5 hari. Rute perjalanannya sama dalam setiap hutan. Jarakya pun begitu."

4 atau 5 hari. Sangat memalukan jika dalam 5 hari mereka belum menemukannya. Hey! Mereka pemburu Horcrux! (Jangan anggap para Slytherin itu) Masa menemukan box saja susah sedangkan mencari dan menemukan Horcrux yang kelewat susah bisa mereka temukan? Memalukan jika mereka melebihi 5 hari.

_"tidak, tidak...psst..suaramu...pstt...mereka..."_

Lambat laun Hermione mendengar suara itu lagi.

_Lagi_.

Ya. Suara mereka. Suara para orang misterius itu.

Hermione menyenggol pelan pinggul Draco.

"_What's Up, baby?_" sahut Draco. Hermione mendengus karena kata terakhir.

Draco memang berlebihan dengan memanggilnya dengan sebutan-sebutan menggelikan seperti _dear, baby, love, beauty, sugar,_ dan yang lainnya.

"Lagi. Aku mendengar itu lagi," jelas Hermione.

Draco mengangkat alis. Ia masih heran dan masih bingung. Tidak. Bukan bingung karena ucapan Hermione. Ia tidak lamban. Ia sudah menangkap apa yang Hermione katakan dan maksudkan. Maksudnya, dari kemarin mereka berkomunikasi dengan anggota yang lainnya _via_ Patronus tetapi anggota yang disana tidak sama sekali mendengar bisikan-bisikan aneh itu.

Apa mereka berhalusinasi? Ah, masa sih? Tidak, tidak.

Suara dari semak-semak semakin terdengar sampai Harry dan Ginny menoleh kebelakang —kearah Hermione dan Draco—

Harry dan Ginny melemparkan pandangan bingung.

"Mereka lagi?" tanya Harry _to the point_ tanpa basa-basi.

"Siluetnya bahkan terlihat," jelas Draco pada akhirnya karna ia sempat melihat bayangan seseorang dibalik pohon dan semak-semak disana. Cahaya matahari yang semakin redup membuat gaya akomodasi nya menjadi lambat hingga ia tak bisa melihatnya.

"Kita harus semakin berjaga-jaga."

Anggukan.

Tiba-tiba cahaya biru hampir menyerempet bahu Hermione yang langsung Draco dorong.

Terdengar teriakan 'Stupefy!' dari orang misterius itu.

"Lari!" komando Harry keras dan cepat.

Semua langsung bangkit dan berlari cepat-cepat. Mereka tidak siap sedia akan tongkat mereka. Jalanan yang agak becek dan berlumpur karena tadi malam sempat hujan membuat mereka harus ekstra hati-hati karena dipinggir mereka justru banyak jurang.

Aneh sekali. Ini musim gugur dan malah ada hujan? Tsk.

Para orang misterius itu masih terus-terusan mengejar mereka sambil meneriakan beberapa mantra yang biasanya mengarah pada Harry.

Jarak mereka dengan para orang misterius itu sekitar 24 meter. Atau entahlah berapa. Tidak ada waktu untuk menghitung jarak.

Entahlah siapa mereka.

Sesekali, Draco, Hermione, Harry, dan Ginny menengok kebelakang karena penasaran siapa orang misterius itu.

Sampai pada titik terlemah, saat Hermione menoleh kebelakang dan ia malah terjeduk pohon sampai menginjak lumpur basah dan terpeleset kesampingnya. Jurang.

Mungkin ia akan langsung terguling jika saja Draco Malfoy tidak menahan tangannya.

"Tak apa, Draco. Lepaskan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau lari! Aku penyihir, Drake," keringat Hermione bercucuran.

Draco malah menggeleng.

Ia sudah jauh beberapa meter dibelakang Harry dan Ginny. Harry dan Ginny yang tidak tahu berteriak dari kejauhan, samar-samar Draco sempat mendengar teriakan Harry yang berkata 'Ayo cepat, tak ada waktu untuk bermesraan.'

_Idiot_. Siapa pula yang bermesraan?

Harry dan Ginny sudah melihat Hermione yang hampir terperosok, mereka akan menghampiri, tapi Draco memberi sinyal agar mereka terus berlari.

Harry dan Ginny berlari lebih cepat lagi.

Dengan kekhawatiran dan kepanikan yang membucah, Harry dan Ginny tetap berlari sampai mereka menghilang dari pandangan Draco.

Tapi para orang misterius itu masih juga meneriakkan mantra-mantra. Yang selalu meleset karena Draco cepat menghindar.

Kini hanya Draco yang mereka lihat.

Draco terlalu panik. Ia kalap. Bahkan ia lupa ia penyihir, ia lupa mengeluarkan tongkat, ia lupa melupakan mantra pelindung, ia—

Hermione tersenyum samar. Lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Draco dengan mudah karena tangannya yang berkeringat. Dan menegulingkan badannya.

Draco membelakak.

Ia menoleh kepada para orang misterius itu yang sudah menghancurkan beberapa pohon karena selalu meleset untuk mengenainya.

Memakai jubah hitam pekat, topeng hitam, segala hitam, dan itu—

Pelahap Maut.

Ia teringat Hermione Malfoy-_nya_ (Draco mememang memanggil dan menyebutnya seperti itu) Ia sudah menyukai (atau mencintai) Hermione. Jujur. Entah sejak kapan. Ia mungkin sudah dari dulu menyukainya. Tidak, tidak. Bukan mungkin, _tapi memang iya._

Ia menyukai segalanya. Jika bukan karena darahnya, ia mungkin sudah bisa bersama Hermione dari dulu. Dimana Hermione seorang _muggle-born_ yang amat sangat disayangkan oleh Draco.

Draco mencintainya dari dulu.

Sampai sekarang.

Tapi, sekarang sudah tak ada hambatan lagi dari status darah sialan itu.

Terbongkarlah rahasia kau, Draco Malfoy.

Ia melirik lagi para Orang Misterius yang ternyata Pelahap Maut itu.

Draco dengan cepat menghitung jaraknya dengan para Pelahap Maut itu.

Jarak.

Tidak, tidak. Sudah tak ada waktu.

Ia melirik sekilas kearah jurang tadi.

Lalu kearah para pelahap maut.

Dan detik selanjutnya, Ia menegulingkan dirinya kejurang dimana Hermione juga berada.

**-TeBeCe-**

* * *

**Great! Chapter 6**

* * *

Hai Guys :D

Boding kembali dan sudah free dari buku buku sialan itu xD dan rasanya boding pengen lompat-lompat diranjang boding sampe rubuh saking senengnya xD hahaha..

Dan mereka ngga mati kok disini (ngga tau kalo selanjutnya mah :p)

2,6k. WDYT guys? Setidaknya lebih panjang dari yang kemarin walau sama sama pendek wakaka xD

Maaf ya jika masih banyak typo :3

Hehew :3 EYD, bagaimana dengan EYD? Boding memang todak benar EYD nya._. mohon diperbaiki ya kalo ada salah hehe xD

MAKASIH BANGET BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH REVIEW, FAVE, DAN FOLLOW, BODING CINTA KALIAN. Moach.

Masalah terlalu to the point, boding orangnya ngga banyak bacot._.

dan dichapter ini, mbod tau kalo alurnya emg sangat kecepatan._.

Soalnya boding mau cepet-cepet ngeberesin fic ini-_- hehe :3

Mungkin ini juga tinggal 2 atau 3 chap lagi ;)

Maaf bgt kalo misalnya review kalian ngga dibales TT..TT but, boding udh baca semua kok :3 bener bener semua :3

**So, mind to RnR lagi?**

* * *

**Bandung, 12 Oktober 2013**

**Markoding 'boding' Tumpahahe**


End file.
